Derek Lord à Arkham
by Cytrouille Juice
Summary: Le procès de Jamie Hoskins perdu, Derek Lord reprend son combat contre la psychiatrie en voulant faire fermer l'asile d'Arkham. Mais les pensionnaires qui ont les employés d'Arkham à leurs bottes ne sont pas de cet avis. Heureusement ou non pour lui, Derek compte parmi ses fans la petite soeur méconnue et déjantée du Joker qui le ramènera à la folie. Derek/OC (M pour la violence)
1. Chapter 1

_**Coucou à tous.**_  
 _ **Je vous préviens d'avance cette fanfiction est surtout un gros délire de mon esprit tordu.**_  
 _ **Beaucoup d'auteurs de fanfictions l'ont fait au moins une fois de s'intégrer à l'univers d'une fanfic. Je le fais à mon tour sous l'identité de Cytrouille la petite soeur du Joker.**_  
 _ **Bref... le but ici est avant tout de rire d'un bon délire et de nos méchants d'Arkham préféré.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture!**_

Un jour comme un autre à l'Asile d'Arkham.

12h 26 au réfectoire, haricots au beurre comme plat du jour.

Chacun se retrouver à sa table. Les fous plus doux de leur coté, les hommes de main d'un autre et à l'opposé de la salle les tables étaient réserver par les plus grands criminels de Gotham City. Ceux qui n'avaient plus à prouver leurs réputations. Comme Le Joker, Harley Quinn, Bane, l'Homme Mystère, Poison Ivy, l'Epouvantail, le Chapelier Fou, Baby Doll, le Pingouin, Double-Face... pour ne citer qu'eux.

Mais pour cette histoire je vous propose de vous présenter une criminelle peu connue.

Pour cause, elle vit dans l'ombre de son grand frère le Joker.

Comme pour son frère personne ne connaît sa véritable identité. Les testes A.D.N n'ont jamais été fichus de déterminer si elle était vraiment ou non la sœur du Joker.

Ce qui était sûre c'est qu'ils se comportaient tout les deux comme de vrais frère et sœur. Jusque ici le psychopathe l'avait toujours protéger et s'était préoccuper d'elle.

Bien qu'on ne savait le véritable âge du Joker sa « soeur » était très visiblement plus jeune que lui, ne comptant qu'apparemment une vingtaine d'années. Agissant sous le pseudonyme de « Cytrouille » elle s'imbriquait parfaitement à l'univers de fête foraine macabre qu'aimait tant le Joker et Harley Quinn, prenant souvent ses quartiers dans les trains fantômes, ayant un faible pour la fête d'Halloween.

Atteinte d'un sévère syndrome de Peter Pan et de la même folie que son frère. Comme lui elle invente souvent son passé. Disant ne plus se souvenir de sa véritable histoire, de son nom ou de son âge. Traînant constamment avec elle un doudou, une peluche de panda à la quelle elle avait dessiner un sourire rouge et des cheveux vert. Là où tout le monde trouvait au maquillage du Joker un effet clownesque elle y trouvait elle un air de panda et c'est d'ailleurs ainsi qu'elle surnommer son aîné.

Cytrouille est tour à tour comme tout à la fois une gamine, parfois en crises d'adolescence. Mais ne sous-estimez jamais sa malice pour cause de son jeune âge mental. Elle ne cesse de répéter que les enfants sont loin d'être des cons. Qu'ils sont juste endoctriner par les adultes et voue une haine vorace à tout ce qui concerne la moindre autorité parental, ne tolérant que l'autorité fraternel du Joker à qui elle obéit aveuglément.

Bref, le fait est qu'en cette heure de déjeuner, la jeune fille vint prendre son plateau au self-service et mit sa peluche sur celui-ci, sa camisole de force ouverte, les manches traînaient presque au sol.  
Elle avait pour habitude de se maquiller comme son grand frère possédant elle aussi un sourire de l'ange, bien que moins grand que lui.

Et pourtant aujourd'hui, malgré ses cicatrices on pouvait dire qu'elle tirait la gueule, les yeux cernés.

Le Pingouin- Hé le clown v'là ta sœur.  
Ivy- Elle en fait une tête.

Le Joker grommela en levant les yeux au ciel, replongeant ensuite le regard dans son assiette.

Harley- C'est la crise d'ado depuis une semaine. Son chanteur préféré Derek Lord... Tu sais celui qui défend le fait qu'on ne soigne pas des maladies mentales avec des médicaments et qui est contre les asiles et les internements ?  
Baby Doll- Oh oui ! Qu'est-ce qui chante bien ! Et qu'il est beau ! Et... oui enfin continue.  
Harley- Ce con a voulu aider une fille maniaco-dépressive à gagner un procès et...  
Joker- Et y on perdu ! Du coup les journalistes lui chient dessus et l'autre et bin elle tire la gueule ! Et elle fait la liste de tout les noms des journalistes pour aller les buter. Elle ferait mieux de m'aider à faire des plans pour emmerder Batman plutôt que d'tailler des sourires à des p'tits cons d'journaleux !  
Bane- J'croyais que t'aimais bien qu'elle écoute ce chanteur là.  
Joker- Vaut mieux ça que les One Direction. Lui y fait pas saigner les oreilles. Ou le chanteur qui ressemble à un gamin là... Justin Biberon.

Baby Doll haussa le ton, vexée.

Baby Doll- T'AS QUELQUE CHOSE CONTRE LES GENS QUI RESSEMBLENT A DES GAMINS LE BALAFRER ?  
Joker- LA DEMI-PORTION ELLE SE CALME !

Cytrouille arriva à table jetant son plateau à coté de celui de son frère au bout de la table.

Cytrouille- 'Jour... grmbl…

L'Homme Mystère se moqua.

Eddy- On fait la gueule ? Son petit chéri du show-biz va pas bien ?

Baby Doll- Mais c'est un monde si merveilleux le show-biz.

La femme-enfant avait des étoiles dans les yeux, recommençant à saouler toute la tablée avec ses souvenirs de tournages qu'ils avaient déjà entendu 50 fois. Le Joker se leva en levant à nouveau les yeux au ciel pour attacher une serviette autour du cou de sa petite sœur avant de se rasseoir.

Harley- Mange tu vas pas crever de faim pour lui.

Joker- Au pire on descendra quelques journalistes en sortant.  
Cytrouille- JE VAIS PAS LES DESCENDRE ! JE VAIS LES EMASCULER ! LEUR ARRACHER LES TRIPES ! LES BOYAUX, LA RATE ET LE CERVEAU ! LEUR ARRACHER UN OEIL PENDANT QUI REGARDE AVEC L'AUTRE ! LEUR PIETINER LES POUMONS ! LES JETER VIVANT DANS UNE BETONIERE AVEC DES BRIQUES !

Plus elle s'énervait plus elle frappait sur la table et agitait sa fourchette dans tout les sens jusqu'à ce que celle-ci lui échappe des mains et aille se planter dans un vieux tuyau de plastiques au dessus de leurs tête. Harley qui avait déjà fini de manger pour cause de régime lui donna la sienne.

Cytrouille- Merci.

Double-Face- Si Killer était là tu lui donnerai faim avec tes scénarios gores.  
Eddy- Le sang c'est tellement salissant ! Ton Derek je pourrai lui faire perdre l'esprit avec mes énigmes, se serait tellement mieux.  
L'Epouvantail- Oui tu lui poserai des questions qu'il devrait résoudre pendant qu'il serait sous l'effet de mes toxines !  
Cytrouille- Il est d'jà maboule il a été interner de force quand il était ado. Il a subit des électrochocs. Il est aussi frapper que nous mon petit chouchou.

Elle se mit à serrer sa peluche en fermant les yeux un grand sourire jusqu'aux cicatrices. Jusqu'à ce que son frère la frappe à l'arrière du crâne.

Joker- Mange on t'as dit.

La jeune psychopathe grommela en prenant une bonne fourchette de haricots. Pis déjà ce midi elle avait pas envie sur des haricots. Mais les fours des cuisines de la cantine étaient hors service depuis trois jours.

Cet Asile tombait en ruine.

D'un autre coté on ne peux pas tout avoir. Des locaux neufs et des employés à leurs bottes qui rendaient les évasions si facile. Elle leva les yeux vers la télévision laissant les adultes parler entre eux. Quand soudain Derek Lord apparût à l'écran elle grimpa sur la table en métal en hurlant à la cantinière.

Cytrouille- MIREILLE ! LE SON VITE LE SON ! LE SON ! LE SON ! LE SON ! LE SON ! LE SON ! TOUSUITE TOUSUITE TOUSUITEUH !

Le Joker lui attrapa une jambe pour l'empêcher de sautiller et comme tout le réfectoire maintenant il tourna son attention vers le grand écran de télévision qui était accrocher au mur au dessus du self-service.

« Journaliste- Vous partez dans un nouveau combat après l'échec du procès de Jamie Hoskins ?  
Derek Lord- Ouais et je soutiens que c'est une connerie d'avoir interner cette gamine, vous n'y gagnerez rien de bon. Et si les jurés sont si convaincut que la psychologie moderne et les électrochocs sont si bon pour la santé des gens je les invites à essayer. Les fous ne sont peut-être pas ceux qu'on croit. »

Cytrouille- Lui je l'aime !

Avec un sourire béat elle tournoya un instant sur la table en mordillant l'oreille de son doudou panda.

Joker- Ta gueule, laisse causer la télé ! Y dit des trucs pas con.  
Harley- Et puis il est pas vilain à regarder.

Le Joker se retourna vers sa complice en haussant un sourcil.

Harley- Mais il est tellement moins beau que toi mon Poussin !

Et elle se pendit au cou du psychopathe qui soupira quand elle commença à l'embrasser sur la joue, lui laissant multiples traces de rouge à lèvre sur son teint blanc. Le Joker tourna à nouveau la tête vers l'écran sur le quel sa sœur avait les yeux rivés plein d'étoiles.


	2. Chapter 2

« Journaliste- Après cet échec les ventes de votre livre « Libérez Vous » on chuté, est-ce pour relancer les ventes que vous commencez ce nouveau combat contre la psychiatrie moderne ?  
Derek Lord- C'est pas pour mon bouquin, c'est par principe. Perdre une bataille c'est pas perdre la guerre ! »

Cytrouille- YIPII !

Après un saut de cabri de la jeune fille la table couina fortement.

« Journaliste- C'est donc pour continuer de défendre vos principes que vous vous attaquez aujourd'hui aux méthodes de l'asile d'Arkham dans la ville de Gotham ?  
Derek Lord- Ouais, suite à cet affaire on m'a parler de cet endroit insalubre où un super-héros en collant qui se croit au dessus des lois y entasse des personnes considérer comme fous. Hé Batman que je sache les y enfermer n'en a jamais « guérit » aucun et franchement c'est p't'être toi qui aurait besoin de mes électrochocs pour arrêter te balader en chauve-souris sur les toits d'une ville toute les nuits. »

Des rires et des cris approbateurs fusèrent de partout dans la cantine.

Joker- HA HA HA HA HA ! Je l'aime ton chouchou frangine !

Et de là chacun ajouta son petit commentaire sur l'état d'Arkham.

Ivy- Insalubre ça oui ! Depuis le temps que je le dis qu'il faudrait entretenir le jardin !  
Bane- On s'en fous de tes bacs à géraniums ! Les lits sont tellement pas à ma taille que j'dors sur 3 matelas par-terre.  
Eddy- Et les ordinateurs ? On en parle des ordinateurs ? Des choses préhistoriques avec des jeux de tetris pour débiles !  
Chapelier Fou- Quand j'dors j'ai toujours peur de me prendre un morceau de plafond sur la gueule.  
Harley- Et on parle des douches qui fuit ?

L'Epouvantail- Et la toiture qui a des fuites aussi !  
Double-Face- Vos gueules ! Tant que nous on prend la fuite... Mais j'avoue, ils n'avaient tellement pu de peinture pour ma cellule qui en on repeint que la moitié.  
Le Pingouin- Comme si ça te déranger !

Double-Face- Si ça me dérange ! Parce qui ont aussi refait que la moitié de l'isolation et j'veux pas à moitié m'enrhumer.  
Joker- Pauvre Harvey t'as toujours fait les choses à moitié.  
Double-Face- TA GUEULE LE CLOWN OU JE...  
Joker- HA HA HA HA !

Cytrouille tapa à nouveau à grands coups de pied sur la table la faisant couiner de plus belle.

Cytrouille- VOS GUEULES PUTAIN !

« Journaliste- Vous allez donc vous rendre à Gotham City ?  
Derek Lord- Ouais, pour prouver mes dires et l'insalubrité du lieu, ainsi que le fait que les soi-disant soins donner aux patients sont inutiles. C'est d'être traquer au moindre pas de travers par un mec qui se prend pour une chauve-souris qui tape sur le système c'est tout.  
Journaliste- Ils ont tous commis des crimes très graves !  
Derek Lord- La violence attire la violence, Batman leur tape dessus y rendent les coups, et jusque ici les criminels dont j'ai entendu parler on tous un style très créatif, plus qu'un mec en collant en tout cas.  
Journaliste- Merci de nous avoir accorder un peu de votre temps monsieur Lord. C'était April O'Neil pour Canal 3 Info, à vous les studios. »

Les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte, la jeune psychopathe laissa tomber sa peluche à ses pieds.

Cytrouille- Y va... y va... j'ai bien entendu... y va...  
Joker- Venir ici ouais.  
Cytrouille- Y VA VENIR ICI ! CHOUCHOU Y VA VENIR ICI ! Y VA VENIR CHEZ NOUS YEAH !

Elle se mit à sauter comme une folle sur la table et arriva ce qui devait arriver. La vieille table en métal céda. L'extrémité tomba dans un énorme bruit métallique sur le sol en béton.  
Le Joker croisa les bras, une main se massant l'arrête du nez, les sourcils froncés tandis que tout le monde regardait d'un air désolé son plateau tomber à terre et que Cytrouille qui était retomber sur ses fesses regarder en arrière ses dégâts en serrant sa peluche et mâchouilla son index.

Cytrouille- Oups…

Et c'est à ce moment précis que la fourchette toujours piquer dans le tuyau d'eau se décrocha, provoquant de la pluie dans le réfectoire.

Double-Face- Mais non il est pas de plus en plus délabré s't'asile, mais non on vous dit.  
Ivy- Oh ta gueule la pluie ça arrose les belles plantes.

Evidemment la nouvelle avait secouer tout l'asile ! Et si de son coté la petite sœur du Joker dansait dans les couloirs sur les musiques de son idole en faisant virevolté sa peluche dans tout les sens. Son frère ainsi que les autres criminels avaient d'autres préoccupations dont ils parlaient dans la salle de repos autour d'une table où le Joker jouait distraitement avec un jeu de carte et Double-Face avec sa pièce fétiche tandis que l'Homme Mystère, n'ayant pas sa canne, faisait tournoyer un crayon entre ses doigts comme un bâton de majorette.

Joker- Hé Eddy tu connais le tour du crayon magique ?  
L'Epouvantail- Stupide...  
Joker- Je t'emmerde le plein d'paille !

Ivy- Fermez là ! Bien les mecs ça ! Incapables de parler sérieusement deux minutes !

Joker- Oh ça va hein le ficus !

Le Pingouin remit le vrai sujet de cette réunion sur le tapis.

Le Pingouin- Y s'agit de décider de ce qu'on va faire de l'autre rock star qui va venir se mêler de nos affaires. Batman a toujours crut nous enfermer à Arkham, il ne sait pas que c'est notre point de chute et que les caves sont à nous.  
Double-Face- Et si il ramène des journalistes ici on est mal barré, tous des menteurs ! Regardez, moi ils me font passé pour un schizophrène !

Grand silence dans l'assistance.

Double-Face- Quoi ? Je ne fais que rendre la justice !  
Eddy- Et moi je fais des jeux pour Télé 7 Jours t'as raison.  
Harley- Je ne vois pas le problème, quand Batman ou Gordon viennent on joue la comédie comme si nous étions tous bien sagement dans nos cellules entrain de nous faire soigner et ça passe comme une lettre à La Poste.  
L'Epouvantail- Ils nous ramène ici, font leur tours d'inspections habituel ou viennent voir l'un d'entre nous spécialement et repartent. Y sont pas aussi fouille merde que la horde de journalistes qui va débarquer ici avec la belle gueule de Derek.

Baby Doll- Ah ça il est pas moche. Si il avait quelques années de moins je...

Bane frappa sur la table faisant un énorme creux dans celle-ci.

Bane- On s'en fous.  
Ivy- Avouez au moins qu'il n'a pas tord pour le délabrement de l'endroit.

Le Joker commença à jeter une à une ses cartes dans le trou de la table, un regard pensif vers le couloir en face de lui où sa petite sœur danser en chantant comme une casserole.

Joker- J'suis d'avis qu'on l'observe. J'en ai assez entendu parler avec ce que Cytrouille me rabâche les oreilles avec lui. Il est peut-être assez anti-Batman pour nous être utile.

Double-Face- Dit plutôt que t'as pas envie de faire chialer ta chieuse de frangine en le butant tout d'suite.

Le Joker envoya une carte dans l'oeil abîmé de l'ancien avocat, l'acide ayant fait fondre sa paupière il ne pouvait plus la fermer pour calmer la vive douleur du bout du 10 de pique qui avait cogner sa rétine. Il mit vivement la main sur son œil en grinçant des dents.

Double-Face- ENFOIRE DE CLOWN DE MERDE !  
Joker- On attend j'ai dit !


	3. Chapter 3

Le soir venu, le Joker entra dans la cellule capitonnée de sa petite sœur. La musique de Derek Lord y résonnait à fond et elle s'amusait à foncer tête baisser dans les murs matelasser qui la faisait rebondir sur le sol également matelasser en rythme avec la musique. Le psychopathe se mit devant elle afin qu'elle lui fonce dans les bras et s'amusa à la soulever façon « sac-à-patate ».

Joker- C'est qui l'plus fort ?!

La jeune fille éclata de rire en lui répondant.

Cytrouille- Pas toi ! Lâche mouah ! HA HA HA HA !

Le Joker éclata lui aussi de rire et porta sa sœur jusqu'à son lit où il la laissa tomber dans les couvertures. Cytrouille s'assit en tailleurs tandis qu'il s'installer à coté d'elle. La jeune psychopathe se mit à jouer avec le bras de sa peluche en suçant son pouce.

Cytrouille- Z'allez pas faire de mal à chouchou hein ?

Joker- Peut-être... oui... non... Qui te dis qu'on va le tuer ?  
Cytrouille- Me prend pas pour une conne Panda ! Quand vous vous réunissez entre grands après qu'il à causer à la télé. Ca serait pourquoi sinon ?

Le sourire du Joker s'agrandit et il ébouriffa les cheveux de sa sœur.

Joker- ça dépendra de lui.  
Cytrouille- Au pire j'le rends fou ? Dit ? Aller s'il te plaît Panda ! S'il te plaît ! Te plaît !

Elle sortit son petit couteau de sous son oreiller pour appuyer ses dires.

Joker- J'te laisserai t'amuser avec avant de le tuer.

Cytrouille- Un nouveau jouet ? Cool !

Comme-ci elle n'en avait pas assez comme ça ?

La cellule en était pleine, jusqu'aux murs remplit de mots et de dessins fait aux feutres ainsi que de posters de Derek Lord. Mais les jouets préférés de sa sœur étaient les êtres humains, son préféré devait être Robin. Si le Joker avait prit Batman en grippe, sa protégée avait prit le protégé du justicier également en grippe.

Quatre jours étaient passés et le Batman semblait avoir été vexer par les propos de la rock star car il faisait au moins une visite par jour à l'Asile en grommelant dans son masque.

Joker- Alors Batou ? A l'aise dans tes collants ? Tu devrais te mettre aussi à la musique, peut-être qu'on t'écouterai plus... ou mieux tu pourrais retirer ton petit masque pour chanter. Mais là on rigolerai tellement de ta gueule de cul qu'on écouterai même pu s'que tu dis... HA HA HA HA !

Le justicier donna un grand coup de pied dans la porte de la cellule.

Batman- TAIS TOI !

Et évidemment en bonnes commères les autres criminels se firent entendre à travers les portes de leurs cellules dans tout le couloir.

Chapelier Fou- Qui a parler de thé ?

Double-Face- Non il à dit « tais toi ». Et après on dit que c'est moi qui comprend tout à moitié !

Batman passa son chemin et le Joker souffla en retirant sa porte défoncer et dégonder après son passage.

Joker- Ce con ! MA PORTE !  
Harley- Chut Poussin tu vas le faire revenir par ici.  
Joker- Ouais bin rhabille toi et retourne dans ta cellule avant qui se rends compte que c'est vide !

Eddy- Harley Quinn en petite tenue ?  
Joker- La Courgette tu la regardes je t'explose la gueule à l'épluche légume !  
Ivy- Chut ! Batou y r'viens !

Le psychopathe remit en vitesse sa porte en place.

Harley- Elle est à l'envers Poussin.  
Joker- Ah merde.

Une voix enfantine se fit entendre deux cellules plus loin, chantonnant.

Cytrouille- Tu as raison lui dit Panda, je vais la remettre à l'endroit...

Le Pingouin- C'est d'famille les blagues de merde ?

Batman s'arrêta un instant en passant à nouveau devant la cellule de son Némésis.

Batman- Ne te fais pas d'illusion, cet Asile ne fermera pas de sitôt.  
Joker- ça serait une grande perte pour tout l'monde Batou...  
Le Pingouin- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu lui parles comme si c'était ce clown le chef ?  
Cytrouille- Ouh que c'est vilain la jalousie !  
Le Pingouin- Toi la groupie en chaleur ta gueule.  
Cytrouille- PANDA T'AS ENTENDU COMMENT Y M'CAUSE LE MANCHOT ?!

Le justicier préféra déguerpir, n'ayant aucune envie d'assister à une dispute de famille. Parfois ça le rendait presque malade que ce fou furieux de Joker ai encore un membre de sa famille à qui se raccrocher quand lui n'en avait plus aucune.

Plus tard dans la soirée beaucoup étaient descendut dans les caves de l'asile.

Killer Croc avait une cellule à coté de celles-ci, à coté des égouts et était un peu le gardien des lieux.

Si le justicier de Gotham était si fier de sa Batcave, en revanche il ignorait l'existence du réseau de tunnels sous la colline d'Arkham. Véritable plaque tournante de la mafia de Gotham City. A force d'être enfermer à l'asile, les criminels avaient bien dut trouver une façon de continuer leurs activités au nez et à la barbe de Batman et avaient aménager les lieux.

Dans une des pièce aménager comme un salon, devant une petite télévision le Joker s'amusait à écrire des « HA HA HA » sur des cartes de jeu représentant son symbole, ses « cartes de visites » pour ses prochains méfaits, tandis que Harley Quinn nettoyer consciencieusement ses divers couteaux. Cytrouille assise sur le tapis au sol regardait la télé en tordant l'oreille de son doudou, son frère leva un instant les yeux vers l'écran.

« Journaliste- Vous confirmez demain votre visite à l'asile d'Arkham ?

Derek Lord- Ouais et vous direz à votre ami Batman que vous encenser dans la presse que y'a beaucoup mieux comme entrée que venir en pleine nuit dans ma chambre d'hôtel pour essayer de me parler. De me dissuader d'aller à Arkham. J'vais vous dire ce mec a peur que je révèle qu'il y a fait enfermer des gens qui on pas besoin d'être soigner. »

Joker- Déjà qui a dit qu'on été soignable ?  
Cytrouille- Chut !

« Journaliste- Vous n'avez pas peur de changer d'avis sur la psychiatrie après avoir vu les criminels détenus dans cet asile ? J'ai moi même été victime du Joker et...  
Derek Lord- Ouais j'ai su ça. Et pourquoi ? Parce qui voulait voir Batman ! Et vous êtes encore en vie, alors cessez d'vous plaindre !  
Journaliste- Euh... hum... bien... c'était Mike Engel pour Gotham Tonight à vous les studios. »

Joker- Y dis pas que des conneries ce... CYTROUILLE ARRETE DE LECHER L'ECRAN CA FAIT DES TRACES !

Cytrouille- *smouak* A demain mon z'amour ! *smouak* *smouak*


	4. Chapter 4

Le Joker passa une main sur son visage désabusé, abîmant son maquillage au passage. Killer Croc entra dans la petite pièce et la jeune psychopathe lui sauta au cou. Elle était très amie avec l'homme crocodile. A cause de sa fan-attitude de Peter Pan ils avaient tout les deux le délire d'un jour couper une main à Batman afin que Killer la dévore. Il fit grimper la jeune fille sur une de ses épaules.

Killer Croc- Joker tu devrais venir c'est l'bordel en bas. Freeze attend que tu lui files ses diamants en échange de la dynamite mais il a geler les bâtons du coup j'suis pas sûr qui fonctionnent encore. J'ai remonter la vieille baignoire du fond de l'égout. Et l'Epouvantail gueule qui y'a pas besoin de faire sauter les plombs du quartier pour faire peur à la rock star parce qui veut tester ses nouveaux gaz toxiques.

Le psychopathe se leva de son fauteuil en râlant.

Joker- Y ME FONT CHIER PUTAIN ! Et dire que j'me suis lancer dans l'crime pour ne pas avoir à travailler ! Je surveille une cour de récré !  
Cytrouille- Hé ? Pas de mal à chouchou hein ? Dis Panda ? Dis ? Dis ?  
Joker- T'inquiète juste de quoi le rendre fou.

Il sortit de la pièce, sa sœur mordilla l'oreille de son doudou.

Cytrouille- T'as entendu Killer ? Chouchou y vient demain ! Panda il a dit que demain j'devais mettre ma camisole pour rester tranquille.  
Killer Croc- Vaut mieux. Le viol pas sur place ta starlette.

Harley Quinn grimaça en rangeant les couteaux.

Harley- Mouais... moi j'aimerai savoir ce qu'il entend par « Les psychiatres sont encore plus fous que leurs patients ».

La jeune fille et l'homme crocodile éclatèrent de rire.

Harley- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

Le lendemain en début d'après-midi l'infirmier avait bien du mal à fermer la camisole de force de Cytrouille qui gigotait dans tout les sens.

Cytrouille- CHOUCHOU ! CHOUCHOU !  
Infirmier- Du calme !

Un autre infirmier passa dans le couloir en criant.

Infirmier- TOUT L'MONDE A S'PLACE ! LES CAMIONS DES JOURNALISTES SONT EN BAS D'LA COLLINE !  
Joker- Batou est là ?  
Infirmier- Euh non.  
Joker- Dommage... Bon elle est réparer cette porte ?

Un 3eme infirmier se releva de devant la lourde porte en métal encore un tournevis en main.

Infirmier- Bin si vous appuyez pas trop dessus ça devrait tenir.

La jeune psychopathe à moitié attacher dans sa camisole passa en courant dans le couloir.

Cytrouille- CHOUCHOU IL EST EN BAS CHOUCHOU IL EST LA !

Le Joker la regarda passer avant de s'adresser à nouveau à l'infirmier.

Joker- Remettez la dans sa cellule.

Puis il se mit à crier vers sa sœur.

Joker- CYCY N'ESSAYE PAS D'OUVRIR LA PORTE D'ENTREE AVEC TES DENTS ! Ah celle là quand elle à une idée en tête !

Harley- Tu peux mal lui lancer la pierre Poussin.  
Joker- Grmbl...

Bientôt, tout le monde avait rejoins sa cellule. Bien décidé de commencer à « tester » ce nouveau fouille merde. Pouvait-il leur être utile ? Où fallait-il l'esquinté un peu avant de le laisser à la merci de sa petite groupie ?

Un gardien de l'asile en tête du groupe, Derek Lord entra dans le premier couloir de cellules suivit d'une horde de journalistes.

Chapelier Fou- BOUGEZ VOUS ON A DE LA VISITE !

Double-Face- Hé par ici les photographes ! Photographiez mon meilleur profil.  
Eddy- Parce que t'as un meilleur profil ?  
Ivy- HE DOUCEMENT LES FLASH ! MES PLANTES ! Mes pauvres petits bébés !

Essayant de ne pas faire attention aux criminels qui essayaient de se rendre intéressants, Derek continua son discours face aux caméras.

Derek- Voyez, on dit les soigner ici mais...  
Joker- Parce que vous croyez vraiment qu'on est encore bon à soigner ?  
Derek-... Hum, mais vous avez vu les bâtiments ? Et ces cellules comme des cellules de prison ? J'vous le dis c'est pas avec ça qu'on soigne qui qu'ce soit et...  
Joker- Psst ! Belle gueule à mèches !  
Derek- Voyez pas que j'essaye de vous aidez ?  
Joker- Je sais... je sais... Mais j'ai une question pour toi...  
Derek- La quelle ?  
Joker- Ton chanteur préféré ? C'est Claude François ? HA HA HA HA HA !

La rock star grimaça à la blague. Hélas pour lui se n'était que la première, d'autres fusèrent bientôt tout le long du couloir.

L'Epouvantail- Hé Eddy toi qui aime les énigmes ! Combien faut-il de Belges pour changer une ampoule ?

Eddy- Facile ! Cent ! Un pour tenir l'ampoule et quatrevingt-dix-neuf pour tourner la maison !  
Bane- Il a pas l'air à l'aise avec nous la belle gueule à mèche.  
Baby Doll- Lui au moins il a des cheveux.  
Bane- Baby tu me déçois... je croyais que le COURANT passé entre nous...  
Ivy- En parlant de cheveux ? Vous savez comment elle fait Desirless pour se coiffer l'matin ? Elle met ses doigts dans une prise de courant !

Harley- Oh Ivy tu sais avec Poussin dans notre nouveau repère on va mettre une cuisinière ELECTRIQUE ! Parce que l'allume gaz à ETINCELLES c'est pas sûr !

Double-Face- Amenez le aux cuisines ce garçon on lui fera des CHÂTAIGNES !

Derek Lord ravala sa salive, il n'aimait pas du tout ce genre de blagues sur l'électricité. Et encore moins devant les journalistes qui le suivait. Mais il croyait trop en ses convictions pour abandonner maintenant. Il prouverai que les psychiatres étaient des charlatans !

Derek- Voyez... ce... ce milieu rendrait n'importe qui agressif ! Et...

En passant devant une cellule il entendit qu'on chantonner une de ses chanson.

Derek- Qui est là ?  
Gardien- La sœur du Joker.  
Derek- Ouvrez la porte.  
Gardien- Euh... c'est que… Vous êtes sûr ?

Le Joker se pencha un peu plus à la petite ouverture à barreaux de sa porte. Pour vu qu'elle ne fasse pas de connerie celle là.

Le rockeur frappa quelques coups à la porte de la cellule capitonnée.

Derek- Mademoiselle ?


	5. Chapter 5

Le Pingouin explosa de son rire gras depuis sa cellule.

Le Pingouin- Mademoiselle ? Appelle l'a morveuse, Cytrouille, casse-couille, gamine ou traîne-couche plutôt !  
Joker- Hé le bouffeur de sardines, ta gueule ! Elle, elle a tout ses doigts !  
Le Pingouin- ENFOIRE ! SI J'POUVAIS ! BIN SI J'POUVAIS J'TE FERAI UN DOIGT D'HONNEUR !

De la cellule en face le Joker lui en fit plusieurs laissant l'autre criminel rager.

Derek Lord continua de tenter sa chance avec la sœur du psychopathe, si elle connaissait ses chansons et était une de ses fans peut-être qu'elle pourrait lui sauver la face de cette situation gênante. Les autres internés continuant allègrement leurs blagues vaseuses sur le courant électrique qui le mettait si mal à l'aise.

Double-Face- J'connais un homme il a pété les PLOMBS après s'être pris une CHÂTAIGNE.  
Harley- Ah ? Et il été au COURANT ?  
Eddy- Vos blagues sont puérils ! Allez courir sous l'ORAGE qu'on en parle plus.

Derek insista à nouveau pour qu'on ouvre la porte de la cellule de Cytrouille surtout que celle-ci cognait la paroi de plus en plus fort chaque fois qu'elle entendait la voix de son idole. Le gardien fini par abdiquer.

Gardien- A vos risques et périls. Cytrouille pousse toi je...

BLONG

la rock star se recula juste à temps sur le coté quand la porte sauta !

Tombant à plat dans un grand fracas tandis que la psychopathe qui l'avait ouvert en fonçant une énième fois dedans continua sa course jusqu'à se prendre le mur d'en face de plein fouet, tombant à son tour au sol.

Aussi abasourdit qu'inquiet Derek s'agenouilla près d'elle alors que le gardien pas inquiété le moins du monde réclamer des renforts dans son talkie-walkie pour la jeune fille à moitié assommée.

Bane- Hé Joker y'a ta sœur qui veut faire passé l'courant avec la belle gueule à mèches.  
Le Pingouin- Vu d'ici y va lui brancher la multiprise.

Gardien- Besoin renfort et un tournevis pour une porte couloir B... Je répète…

La star leva la tête vers les journalistes.

Derek- Voyez les conditions de délabrement de l'asile d'Arkham ? En plus d'être soit disant soigner avec du poison ils ne sont même pas en sécurité et…

Son attention se reporta vers Cytrouille qui avait rouvert les yeux.

Derek- ça va ?

Mais la jeune sœur du Joker avait réussi à détacher sa camisole et pointa un objet contre la chemise de son idole, les yeux brillants.

Cytrouille- PIKACHU ATTAQUE ECLAIR !

Le rockeur se recula vivement avec un hurlement de douleur tandis que le gardien essayait d'éloigner la jeune fille qui riait de façon hystérique.

Comme tout le couloir de détenus d'ailleurs.

Journaliste- Un taser ? Comment elle a fait pour avoir un taser ?!

Gardien- Y sont pas forts on les utilise pour calmer les patients un peu trop... euh... résistants.  
Derek- Voyez ?! Vous les entendez ?! Vous entendez comment ils voient la guérison ? A coup de taser !

Malgré son discours Derek s'éloigna encore d'un pas de Cytrouille qui essayait toujours de le toucher avec le petit appareil à décharge électrique.

Cytrouille- MOUAH HA HA HA ! BZZZ BZZZ ! T'es au courant chouchou ?! HA HA HA HA ! PIKA PIKA !  
Joker- HA HA HA HA HA HA ! ça c'est ma sœur ! Elle est comme moi elle manque jamais d'idée !  
Harley- Oui enfin Poussin pour le braquage la semaine dernière niveau idées c'était pas terr...  
Joker- HARLEY TA GUEULE !

Le Pingouin- Chic une scène de ménage !  
Eddy- Mes enfants il y a de l'électricité dans l'air !

Chapelier Fou- Ouais ça tourne à l'orage !

Il fallut deux infirmiers supplémentaire pour maîtriser la petite psychopathe et la désarmer de son joujou.

Cytrouille- HA HA HA ! Y'A PAS QUE LES GRANDS QUI ON LE DROIT D'FAIRE DES BLAGUES !

Et sur ces mots les blagues sur le courant électrique reprirent de plus belle si bien que Derek Lord préféra couper court à la visite des lieux.

Pas une mince à faire de se débarrasser par la suite du troupeau de reporters.

Dans sa voiture il fonça en direction son hôtel.

Trop de mauvais souvenirs en à peine quelques heures. Entrer à nouveau dans un asile psychiatrique, les blagues douteuses et cette décharge électrique. Il se passa une main sur les tempes, comme si il sentait encore les électrodes des électrochocs qu'on lui avait fait subir adolescent, avant de prêter attention à sa chemise. Des tasers pas très forts ?! Ça avait tout de même fait un minuscule trou dans le tissus !

Y'avait-il des patients si coriaces dans cette endroit ? Soit, le rockeur avait entendu parler d'un homme crocodile mais…

C'était quoi cette camionnette derrière lui ? Elle le suivait depuis l'asile non ? Derek secoua un instant la tête pour chasser cette pensée, il n'allait pas devenir parano à présent ?

Enfin arriver à son hôtel la rock star ne tarda pas à aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre et changea très vite de chemise dans la salle de bain. il regarda la brûlure électrique sur son ventre.

La garce elle ne l'avait pas louper ! Le bon coté des choses c'est qu'elle semblait être une de ses fans. Du moins d'après les commentaires qu'il avait entendu et de ce que lui avait dit le personnel d'Arkham. Ça lui faisait peut-être un argument positif. Si il arrivait à lui parler. Après tout elle était la sœur d'un criminel influant qui avait déjà été à la tête de tout les autres.

Derek se traita aussi mentalement d'idiot. Il aurait dut aller seul à l'Asile avant d'inviter les journalistes et de foncer tête baisser.  
D'un autre coté des gens d'une tel violence dans un tel milieu ne pouvait que lui donner raison sur l'inefficacité de l'internement de force.

Des coups à sa porte le sortirent de ses pensés.

\- Service d'étage !

La rock star sortit de la salle de bain et traversa sa chambre en refermant les boutons de sa chemise neuve et ouvrit la porte.

Derek- Vous devez vous gourer j'ai rien comman...

Le reste de ses mots moururent dans sa gorge quand il vit qu'il n'avait pas à faire à un employé de l'hôtel mais à deux hommes avec des masques clownesques, des hommes de mains du Joker.

Derek n'eut pas vraiment le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait qu'un des deux gorille bloqua la porte pour l'empêcher de la refermer, l'autre l'assommant avec une matraque. Il perdit connaissance entendant juste le rire de ces deux agresseurs.

Venir à Gotham City avait été une putain de mauvaise idée !


	6. Chapter 6

Derek repris conscience doucement, assit sur une chaise. Il entendait du bruit, des conversations qui ne lui semblait qu'un brouhaha pour le moment, une comptine macabre chantonner...

« Ainsi font font font les petites marionnettes,  
Ainsi font font font un sourire et puis s'en vont.  
Les mains arrachés, sautez, sautez marionnettes,

Les mains arrachés, marionnettes décapités. »

Il sentit aussi au poids que cette personne qui chantait été assise sur ses genoux. Et tenait semblait-il, ce qui ressemblait à une poche de glace sur sa tête, juste sur la bosse qu'avait fait les deux brutes en le frappant et... oui ça il s'en souvenait ! Son enlèvement lui revenait en mémoire. Il grimaça en sentant un petit doigt étaler quelque chose sur sa joue.

\- J'crois qui revient à lui chouchou !

Cette voix putain il la connaissait ! Derek ouvrit enfin les yeux pour croiser le regard amusé et le sourire de l'ange enfantin de Cytrouille, c'était bien la petite sœur du Joker qui chantonnait installer sur ses genoux. Il voulu tenter un geste pour se dégager de là mais il se rendit compte qu'il était pieds et poings lier à la chaise de bois.

Cytrouille- Bouge pas pikachu ! J'fini !

Instinctivement il recula la tête le plus loin possible mais obstinée sa fan continua de lui dessiner sur la joue avec de la gouache jaune dont le tube était ouvert sur une petite table à coté de la chaise. Aux mouvements qu'elle faisait pas de doute qu'elle dessiner un petit éclair et sa ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Surtout qu'il sentait la même peinture grasse sur son autre joue et... -il baissa la tête-... sur son thorax, sa chemise étant grande ouverte.

La rock star regarda autour de lui. Se rendant compte qu'il été dans un souterrain. Une large pièce sûrement une ancienne cave, le décor où il se trouvait ressemblait à une parodie de tribunal. Et tout autour de lui vaquaient à leurs occupations dans la plus grande libertée tout les plus grands criminels de Gotham City

.

Devant sa chaise arriva une petite fille blonde habiller d'une robe rose bonbon.

Baby Doll- Dégage de là ! C'est à mon tour d'aller sur ses genoux !  
Cytrouille- Toi dégage crevette ! Panda il a dit que Derek c'était MON jouet !

Elle accompagna ses parole d'une étreinte manquant un instant d'étrangler le chanteur.

Derek- Comment ça jouet ?!

Cytrouille- ça va mieux ta caboche toi ?

Il hocha légèrement la tête et la jeune psychopathe retira doucement la poche de glace avant de l'embrasser sur le bout du nez, se qui le fit à nouveau grimacer un instant.

Derek- J'comprends pas ! Qu'est-ce que j'fais là ?! Et... et... c'est quoi cet endroit ?!

Cytrouille- Tu poses trop d'questions pikachu.

Qu'il n'aimait pas ce surnom. Il essaya à nouveau de tirer sur ses liens.

Derek- Laissez moi partir ! J'essayais de vous aider pour que vous puissiez sortir d'ici ! Pour qu'on arrête de vous enfermer et vous empoisonner !  
Cytrouille- T'as pas tout compris toi.

Il haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension avant d'essayer de reculer au fond de la chaise quand Cytrouille changea de position, se mettant à cheval sur lui, passant ses bras derrière sa nuque.

Cytrouille- ça fait longtemps qu'on fait la loi ici. On rentre, on sort... enfin on sort et Batou nous ramène quand il arrive à nous choper. Parfois on se tiens tranquille un temps et parfois non. C'est un peu comme une colonie de vacance tu vois.  
Derek- Mais les cellules... l'asile.  
Cytrouille- Hahahaha !

Elle lui fit un instant lever la tête en le tenant par le menton.

Cytrouille- On est juste en dessous d'Arkham ! Les souterrains c'est notre territoire. Y'a encore que la chauve-pourri et les flic qui croient qui peuvent nous soigner. Nous ont assume notre statut de tarés depuis longtemps. Oh et au passage j'suis une de tes grande fan ! J'suis tellement d'accord avec toi que les parents ça sert à rien et les médocs pour rendre normal c'est du poison et…

Son idole la coupa dans son élan, ayant besoin de faire le point.

Derek- Attend ! Attend ! T'es entrain d'me dire que... que vous faite semblant d'être enfermer ici ?

La jeune fille ne voyait même pas ce qui été étonnant.

Cytrouille- Bin ouais. Oh du temps de Papy Joker paraît que c'était pas la joie l'asile d'Arkham mais que veux-tu, avec la crise, les infirmiers jusqu'à la chose qui sert soi-disant de directeur sont si corruptibles.

Défendre les gens contre les psy qui voulaient tout normaliser, gueuler au scandale contre les antidépresseurs qui été un véritable poison, lutter contre cette torture des électrochocs... tout ça oui ! Mais Derek avait oublier un détail. C'était des criminels qui étaient enfermer à Arkham. Ils n'étaient pas juste fous et heureux de l'être.

Cytrouille- Dit j'peux voir ?

Sans attendre elle se mit à fouiller dans ses mèches, il essaya à nouveau de reculer sa tête.

Derek- Mais quoi ?!

Cytrouille- Bin les cicatrices des électrodes tiens.

Il cessa de remuer la tête quand il sentit le pouce de la psychopathe passer doucement sur la légère cicatrice sur une de ses tempe. Il avait prit l'habitude de les cacher avec ses longues mèches, il tourna le regard vers Cytrouille, elle semblait fasciner par la petite cicatrice incruster dans sa peau.

Cytrouille- Bin mon cochon y t'ont pas loupé.  
Derek- Comme tu dis.

La jeune fille lui lâcha enfin la tête, et remonta sa manche dévoilant des marques profonde de piqûres.

Cytrouille- Bat-à-tartiner y me loupe pas non plus avec les sédatifs quand y me chope. Le pire c'est que ça me fait quasiment rien. Moi et Panda y nous faut des fameuses doses de cheval avant de nous mettre K.O.

Malgré lui Derek lui sourit. Quelqu'un qui avait de la résistance face aux médicaments lui plaisait bien et le surnom qu'elle donnait au justicier été juste drôle.

La jeune fille se mit à tracer le contour de son sourire de l'ange.

Cytrouille- Mais mes cicatrices préférés c'est celles-là. Parce que c'est Panda qui me les as faite.

La rock star avait lu dans les journaux et sur le net que c'est le Joker que Cytrouille surnommait « Panda ». Décidément la famille du Joker ne manquait pas d'imagination.

Derrière la sœur du psychopathe une voix féminine se fit entendre et tourna vers elle l'attention.

Harley- Ah le voilà bien réveiller celui là.

Harley Quinn s'approcha près du chanteur, se penchant devant son visage.

Harley- Mais c'est vrai qu'il est mignon en plus.  
Cytrouille- Hé touche pas ! C'est mon jouet !  
Harley- Rassure toi j'en veux pas. Il n'y a que Poussin qui est assez beau pour moi, assez sexy... assez... ah... Mon petit Poussin d'amour !

La plus jeune fit une grimace, levant les yeux au ciel et tira la langue. Derek rit une fois de plus malgré lui.

Cytrouille- Ouais, ouais s'mon frère le gros Panda quoi.


	7. Chapter 7

L'ancienne psychiatre fit volte face.

Harley- MONSIEUR J ! NOTRE INVITE EST REVEILLER !

Juste avant que Harley Quinn n'hurle pour appeler son petit ami, le rockeur s'était demander pourquoi Cytrouille lui bouchait les oreilles. Il comprit vite. Qu'elle avait une voix aigu quand elle criait Harley ! La plus jeune le relâcha.

Cytrouille- Ah ça surprend quand on est pas au courant hein ?

Derek- Tu l'as dis.

Derek remarqua que presque la totalité des criminels s'étaient installer dans l'assemblée de cette parodie de tribunal, les sbires debout dans le fond de la salle. Le Joker arriva affubler d'une vieille robe noire de juge délavée et d'une perruque, également de juge également vieille et décoiffer. A son arrivée Cytrouille descendit des genoux de son jouet et lui détacha une main, ouvrant la lanière.

Joker- Alors c'est toi le chouchou d'ma sœur qui dit pas que des conneries. T'as été à l'asile toi aussi ?  
Derek- Euh... ouais... à tord et je...  
Joker- Aller entre maboules on peut se serrer la main.

Le chanteur ravala sa salive et tendit finalement sa main vers celle du Joker, pour le moment il valait sans doute mieux ne pas le contrarier. Mais au moment de lui serrer la main il se prit une bonne décharge électrique qui le fit couiner de douleur avant que le Joker ne le relâche en explosant de rire.

Joker- HA HA HA HA HA HA ! La poignée de main électrique ça marche toujours !

Le psychopathe se tourna vers l'assemblée.

Joker- LES COPAINS ON VA POUVOIR COMMENCER !

Derek claquait encore des dents après l'impulsion électrique qu'il venait de se prendre et les mauvais souvenirs que ça lui rapportait. Si bien qu'il se rendit à peine compte que Cytrouille le rattacher à la chaise. Il suivit du regard le Joker qui montait tranquillement à son bureau surélever de juge et qui une fois installer fit semblant de trier des papiers.

Joker- Derek Lord c'est bien v... CY' ! LÂCHE LE PENDANT L'AUDIENCE !  
Cytrouille- NAN T'AS DIS QUE C'ETAIT MON JOUET !

Non sans mal Killer Croc la décrocha de la chaise et la ligota dans trois camisoles de forces, si bien qu'on aurait dit une chenille dans son cocon. Seul la tête bâillonnée dépasser, son doudou panda attacher à une lanière qui pendait encore.

Cytrouille- MmMmMMmMMmMMmM !  
Joker- Pardon. C'est qui faut prendre certaines dispositions avec elle parfois.

La rock star regarda tour à tour le Joker et sa fan... puis l'assemblée. Il était dans un cauchemar n'est-ce pas ? Il allait se réveiller ?

Joker- Derek Lord... Derek... Derek... Derek... Voyez vous la question qu'on se pose c'est « Qu'est ce qu'on va faire de vous ? » et... HARLEY ! CROC ! RETENEZ LA A LA CHAISE VOUS VOYEZ BIEN QU'ELLE RAMPE !

Effectivement comme une gosse chenille dans ses camisoles la jeune sœur du Joker avait trouver le moyen de se laisser tomber au sol et rampait vers son idole. L'homme crocodile la prit finalement sur ses genoux pour être sûr qu'elle ne bouge plus.

Joker- Je disais donc très cher Derek... que va t-on faire de vous. On vous tue tout d'suite ? Où on attend que vous nous soyez utile pour capturer Batman ? En faire notre bouffon une bonne fois pour toute ?  
Derek- Je... je n'comprend pas... J'voulais vous aidez à...

Joker- Ts ts ts... On sait. Mais vous avez remarquer qu'on fait la loi à Arkham.

Plusieurs commentaires d'approbations se firent entendre dans la salle. Le Joker frappa avec son marteau pour les faire taire.

Joker- Silence ! SILENCE ! VOS GUEULES !

Le bruit de son marteau résonna dans toute la pièce jusqu'à décrocher un morceau de plâtre du plafond qui tomba sur la tête de Bane le perturbant à peine.

Bane- ...Y'a une mouche qui s'est poser là non ?  
Chapelier Fou- Quand j'vous dis que j'ai peur de me prendre le toit sur la tête en pleine nuit.  
Ivy- Et y'a personne qui m'aiderai à éloigner mes pots d'fleurs de tout s'plâtre !

Une main sur la figure, le Joker tapotait ses doigts sur le bureau.

Joker- Une criminalité de premier ordre... tu parles... Freeze est en retard, Harley fait sa manucure, Eddy fait ses sudoku et l'Epouvantail il a confondu ses toxines et le gaz soporifique, ça fait une heure qui pionce là bas au fond.

Il frappa à nouveau avec son marteau afin d'avoir l'attention général et grimpa sur le bureau.

Joker- Mes amis ! Je vous rappel que le but de notre réunion de ce soir c'est de décider si ce petit fouille merde, qui soit dit en passant tente de protéger nos intérêts, peut nous servir ou non. Il est peut-être l'occasion d'avoir Batou à notre merci une bonne fois pour toute !

Derek- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?!

Dans un léger brouhaha qui repris dans la salle le Joker sauta de son bureau et alla se pencher vers la chaise du captif, sortant un couteau de sa poche. Il l'approcha de ses lèvres.

Joker- Tu es avec nous ? Ou tu fais que causer pour ton bouquin ?  
Derek- J... J'suis avec vous putain ! J'savais pas qu'Arkham été qu'une couverture pour vous, j...

Joker- Chut chut chut... On a juste un p'tit problème pour te croire tu vois. T'as été chez les dingues comme nous parce que t'as tenter de te supprimer. Mais tu l'as dis toi même. Depuis que tu t'es pris quelques volts dans l'cerveau t'as pu jamais réessayer de crever. C'est ce qui a fait perdre tout l'procès de la p'tite Jamie. C'est con ça. T'avoues toi même que l'courant est passé ?

Le chanteur s'énerva, faisant presque sautiller sa chaise.

Derek- NON ! C'ETAIT DE LA TORTURE LEURS PUTAINS D'ELECTROCHOCS DE MERDE ! C'ETAIT LA PEUR DE RETOURNER LA BAS ET ME REPRENDRE UN COUP D'JUS QUI M'AS JAMAIS FAIT RECOMMENCER !

Le psychopathe se recula, son sourire étiré aux maximum.

Joker- Agressif hein ? J'aime bien ça. Mais c'est pas suffisant pour me convaincre. Faut p't'être faire remonter un peu plus les souvenirs. Là tu ferais toujours croire que prendre des châtaines ça t'as soigner. Est-ce que t'es comme nous ? Pas soignable ?

Le Joker appuya sa paume sur le dos de la main du chanteur avec son bracelet à décharges électriques le faisant à nouveau crier de douleur.

Joker- J'avoue je l'ai un peu trafiquer. On en trouve pas des si bien dans les magasins de farces et attrapes de nos jours. Mais j'me demande si va pas te falloir plus...  
Derek- QUOI ?!


	8. Chapter 8

Derek Lord avait réellement peur là !  
Que voulait dire le Joker ? Il n'allait pas lui refaire subir les électrochocs ?!

Le psychopathe se tourna vers Bane.

Joker- Bane ! On l'emmène à la baignoire, ça décidera d'son sort.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers Derek.

Joker- Tu sais suffit d'une mauvaise journée pour devenir fou. La folie suit les lois de la gravité y suffit d'une petite pichenette !

Le chanteur tentait de protester, pas rassurer le moins du monde quand Bane souleva sa chaise sans effort et le porta dans une autre pièce plus petite. Certainement une ancienne cellule.

Avec lui, entrèrent le Joker, Killer Croc qui portait toujours Cytrouille ligoter, Harley Quinn et sa meilleure amie Poison Ivy. Tout les autres se pressaient à la porte pour voir le spectacle, le Pingouin hurlant qu'il ne voyait rien.

Et là Derek avait trop peur de comprendre ce qui l'attendait. Une vieille baignoire rouillée pleine d'eau dans la quelle trempait un vieux sèche-cheveux d'un rose délaver relier à une prise de courant.  
Bane le détacha, le retenant fermement pour éviter qu'il s'échappe sous ses supplications de panique.

Joker- Cy'... j'suis déçu. Il a d'ja peur. Il a rien dans l'froc ton pikachu. Va y Bane ! ALEXANDRIE ALEXANDRA ! VOILE SUR LA FOLIE ! ON VA FAIRE CLOCLO LE RETOUR !  
Derek- Non ! NON ! NON ! NON !

Mais... PLOUF

Sans ménagement Bane le jeta dans la cuve d'eau. Ce que que le rockeur ne savait pas c'est que le vieux sèche-cheveux avait été largement trafiquer et même si dans l'eau conductrice il se prit une violente décharge ça n'était pas assez pour le tuer. Il trouva toujours la force de se hisser hors de la baignoire sous plusieurs applaudissements des occupants de l'Asile.

A genoux au sol, tremper, la gouache dégoulinante, haletant de la décharge électrique et de son effort pour sortir de là il n'eut pas le temps de se remettre que le Joker le tira par la chemise lui tendant un revolver.

Joker- ça va là ? Les souvenirs sont assez revenus ? Y t'avaient peut-être fait oublier pourquoi tu voulais t'supprimer. Ici on t'en redonne une bonne raison non ? T'es coincé avec nous. Soit tu rejoins le crime avec les tarés qu'on es, soit on…

Le criminel ricana.

Joker- Va savoir ce qu'on fera de toi. Tu l'as dis toi même qu'on été assez créatifs. Ou tu peux abrégé tes souffrances tout d'suite.

Sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il faisait, peut-être juste pour ne pas contrarier le psychopathe, Derek prit l'arme avant que tout les criminels ne sortent en claquant la porte. Le laissant seul dans la pièce face à ses démons.

Après tout qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ce pistolet entre les mains ?

Il utilisait sa carrière de musicien pour militer contre les psychiatres qui essayaient de normaliser tout l'monde. Contre les parents qui envoyaient leurs mômes dans des centres spécialisés à la moindre petite anormalitée. Contre tout ces médicaments, ces poisons que l'on prescrit aux « malades » pas pour les soigner mais pour qu'ils soient shooter jusqu'au jour où ils crèvent de normalité.

Mais lui même qui avait subit un des pire traitement n'avait jamais recommencer de tentative de suicide ou fait de dépression. Pas par guérison mais par traumatisme de devoir à nouveau subir tout ça.

Et là le Joker venait de lui donner un choix à faire. Après tout... Ses fans le pleurerai un temps avant de se trouver une nouvelle idole. Il ne risquait pas de se louper avec le flingue du psychopathe. Et au pire les autres criminels de la ville le tuerai quand même d'une autre manière selon leurs humeurs. Après un dernier regard sur le revolver il mit le canon dans sa bouche, son suicide serait encore le moyen le plus efficace de prouver que toute cette torture électrique n'avait strictement servit à rien !

Il ferma les yeux, pressa la gâchette et...

clic

Derek rouvrit les yeux.

Non ? Ce flingue été vide ? C'était une blague ? Tout ça c'était... une blague ?!

Il retira le canon d'entre ses lèvres, regardant l'arme avec une envie de rire, sa raison se faisant la malle et ce bien plus qu'en temps normal où il se contenter de juste dire que se n'était pas lui le fou mais tout les autres.

Son enlèvement... toute cette mascarade... pour... UNE BLAGUE ?! Et comme un con il avait plonger. Il n'avait pas marcher, il avait couru ! Un rire timide de sa propre connerie qui se transforma en un véritable fou-rire qu'il n'arrivait plus à arrêter.

Son rire baissa quelque peu de volume quand la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement mais il ne pouvait même pas s'empêcher de sourire quand les criminels de Gotham City revinrent. Le Joker lui sourit, les yeux pétillants avant de se tourner un instant vers ses confrères.

Joker- J'CROIS QU'IL EST DES NÔTRES !

Et tous se mirent à chanter joyeusement en riant.

Tous- IL EST DES NÔTRE ! IL A PETER LES PLOMBS COMMEUH LES AUTREUH ! C'EST UN MABOULE CA SE VOIT RIEN QU'A SES BOUULES !

Hé ! C'était bien le soit disant si dangereux Double-Face qui jouait de l'accordéon pour accompagner cette chanson en musique tandis que tous riaient le sourire aux lèvres ?

Cytrouille s'extirpa de la foule en sautillant, les bras libres mais les pieds encore prit dans une des camisole de force et fit des bons jusqu'à Derek, tombant à coté de lui. Elle le serra contre elle, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou.

Cytrouille- Alors ? Panda ?! J'peux le garder du coup mon jouet ? J'peux l'garder hein ?! T'as dis que si il était vraiment fou j'pouvais l'garder !

La musique s'arrêta et le Joker s'approcha du rockeur.

Joker- T'es avec nous ?  
Derek- Comment on s'y prend pour coincer Batman ?

À sa réponse plusieurs cris de joies fusèrent. Le psychopathe lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever tandis qu'il laissait sa petite sœur se tortiller au sol qui tentait toujours de retirer la dernière camisole de force qui la retenait prisonnière.

Joker- On t'expliquera. En attendant tu devrais aller avec Cytrouille à la...  
Cytrouille- PANDA AU S'COURS !

Le Joker leva les yeux au ciel, sortit un hachoir d'une de ses grande poche et coupa sans hésitation dans le tissus de la camisole avant d'aider également sa sœur à se relever.

Joker- Cy' emmène le à la laverie. Va nous le falloir en bonne état pour avoir Batou. Pas la peine qui chope la crève.  
Double-Face- ATCHOUM !

Tous se retournèrent vers le schizophrène.

Double-Face- Quoi ? Vous en faite pas j'suis qu'à moitié enrhumer, j'vous ai dit qui ont refait que la moitié de l'isolation dans ma cellule. J'suis enrhumé que d'un coté.

Plusieurs rires se firent entendre et la jeune psychopathe tira son jouet par la manche.

Cytrouille- Aller viens, s'par-là la laverie.  
Joker- Hé Cy' Les fringes dans l'sèche-linge pas lui.  
Cytrouille- Mais oui mais oui.

Docilement Derek la suivit.  
Venir à Gotham n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée en faite. Le Joker venait de libérer sa folie dormante sous son traumatisme de l'électricité et il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien !


	9. Chapter 9

Dans une des cellule de l'asile, Derek Lord se changea. Remettre un uniforme d'interné lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs et pourtant il ricana pensant à la revanche définitive qu'il allait prendre sur son passé.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que le Joker avait éveiller en lui mais si à l'époque de son adolescence il voulait se tuer, aujourd'hui c'était les psychiatres, moralisateurs et biens pensants qu'il voulait tuer. Les électrocuter ! Les voir griller ! Les tuer par leurs propres armes !

A présent les criminels de l'asile ne lui faisait plus du tout peur. Il se sentait plus comme l'un des leurs.

Derek avait entrouvert la porte pour donner ses vêtements tremper à Cytrouille alors qu'il été toujours torse nu. Il afficha un sourire au léger « blocage » de la jeune psychopathe qui le dévorer du regard et comme sa bouche s'ouvrit toute seule libérant son pouce qu'elle suçait avant qu'elle ne tende le bras pour récupéré les habits.

Cytrouille partit en direction de la laverie et le rockeur referma la porte. Il prit une serviette qui été posée à coté du petit lavabo métallique usé de la cellule. Derek tourna le robinet et essaya de nettoyer un peu l'œuvre de la petite sœur du Joker, les éclairs de peinture qu'elle lui avait dessiner sur les joues et sur le thorax.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que Derek Lord ne ressorte dans le couloir vide et parte dans la même direction que Cytrouille. Il finirait bien par tomber sur la laverie. Un bruit sourd de sèche-linge le guida jusqu'à une partie déserte de l'asile. Le rockeur ouvrit enfin une porte battante qui donnait sur une grande salle pleine de grosses machines à laver et de sèches-linges, des tables à repasser et des bassines pleines de serviettes, de draps, d'uniformes de gardiens et de prisonniers. D'autres uniformes pendaient sur des fils au plafond de cette pièce grise et aussi sinistre que le reste d'Arkham.

La jeune psychopathe était assise en tailleur dans un nid de serviettes et de draps de bain devant la vitre du tambour du sèche-linge où été les vêtements de son idole et tournait sa tête en rond, en rythme avec la machine, sa peluche de panda serrer contre elle. La jeune fille tourna son attention vers Derek quand ses bruits de pas sur le béton se rapprochèrent d'elle.

Cytrouille- ça t'allais bien les éclairs, t'aurai dut les garder.

Derek- ça te donnera l'occasion de m'en redessiner.

Cytrouille- Quand je veux ?

Ils échangèrent un sourire. La rock star reconnaissait bien là une de ses groupies et s'en amusa. Il s'assit à coté d'elle, rapprochant son visage.

Derek- Où tu veux.

Cytrouille fit mine de réfléchir.

Cytrouille- De toute façon t'es toujours mon jouet, Panda il a dit que j'pouvais te garder.

Derek avait presque oublier ce détail.

Derek- C'est... gentil à lui.

Cytrouille- Tu comptes faire quoi maintenant que t'es redevenu fou ?  
Derek- Tuer ?  
Cytrouille- ça c'est un jeu super amusant !

Ils rirent comme deux imbéciles puis les yeux pétillants excitée comme une gamine à qui on viens de promettre une crème glacée, la plus jeune sautilla presque sur place en triturant entre ses doigts l'oreille de son doudou.

Cytrouille- Tu comptes tuer comment ?

En souriant toujours le rockeur se pencha en arrière prenant appuis sur ses bras, faisant mine de réfléchir un instant.

Derek- Les électrocutions me semble une bonne option.

Cytrouille- Les détruire par ce qui t'as rendu fou. J'aime l'idée ! On bricolera des tasers pour te faire une bonne arme. Pour jouer avec Bat-à-tartiner faudra au moins ça.  
Derek- C'est sympa ça de m'équiper.  
Cytrouille- Ha ha ha ha ! Au faite j't'ai pas trop griller avec le coup d'jus que j't'ai mit ?  
Derek- Non ça va.

Il souleva un peu son T-shirt montrant la minuscule brûlure, souriant de plus belle, amusé par le léger rouge aux joues de sa groupie.

Cytrouille- J't'ai pas louper.  
Derek- Ouais t'es toujours aussi tendre avec tes jouets ?

En riant la petite sœur du Joker se déplaça afin de se mettre à cheval sur son idole, lui faisant face et jouant à nouveau à passer les doigts dans ses mèches.

Cytrouille- C'est une cicatrice qui partira... mais mes préférées que t'as c'est celles là.

A nouveau elle caressa doucement du bout des doigts les cicatrices des électrochocs. Derek sourit en coin, d'habitude ses groupies n'aimaient pas le voir comme quelqu'un d'abîmé.

Derek- Et pourquoi ?  
Cytrouille- Parce que c'est ça qui t'as rendu vraiment dingue. C'est ce qui t'as fait passer de dépressif-psychotique à psychopathe-psychotique.

Derek- C'est une façon de voir les choses. J'aime cette façon de voir les choses.

Le rockeur rit presque tandis que Cytrouille restait fixer sur ses cicatrices. Il commençait sérieusement à l'apprécier sa petite groupie qui n'était pas repousser par son passif et ses séquelles.

Cytrouille- Qu'est-ce qui y a ?  
Derek- Rien... Juste la façon dont tu es installer. Toute mes groupies m'aurai déjà sauter dessus tu sais.  
Cytrouille- Ah ouais ? Tu joues ?

Elle fit basculer son poids pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre et le faire tomber en arrière mais pas pour ce que Derek croyait, s'ensuivit une petite bagarre dans le nid de serviettes éponges où ils riaient comme deux gamins. La rock star avait peut-être sous-estimer le syndrome de Peter Pan de sa jeune fan.

Avait-elle si peu de force ou se laissait-elle faire ? Le fait est qu'il la maîtrisa vite, la faisant passer sous lui.

Si le Joker les surprenait maintenant il le tuerai sûrement. Mais qu'importe Derek n'avait plus peur de mourir et il faut croire que ses penchants suicidaires ne s'étaient pas beaucoup calmer.

Derek- J'parlais pas de me sauter dessus de cette façon.  
Cytrouille- Bah comment alors ?

Elle fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant.

Cytrouille- Ah ! Faire crac-crac ?

Le rockeur éclata de rire.

Derek- Je vois que mademoiselle est renseigner sur la question.  
Cytrouille- Ouais et non. Tu m'apprends ? Comment qu'on y joue ?!

Derek haussa un sourcil. La petite sœur du Joker été vierge ? Soit dit en passant avec un syndrome de Peter Pan et un grand frère qui avait tant d'autorité sur elle se n'était pas si étonnant quand on y réfléchissait.

Que faire ? Lui apprendre ? Il l'avait un peu chercher en la taquinant et elle ne serai pas la première de ses fangirls à passer entre ses mains.

OK là il y avait menace de mort via le Joker. Mais après tout... Il venait de redevenir fou et d'entrer grace à elle dans l'univers des criminels de Gotham.

Doucement il l'embrassa. Ca ne serait sûrement pas ça qui la rendrait plus adulte et il aimait bien sa notion de « jeu ».

Le sèche-linge continua de tourner jusqu'à la fin de son cycle l'indiquant d'un « BIIIP », que les deux amants n'entendirent même pas dans cette apprentissage d'ébats.


	10. Chapter 10

Allonger et emmêler dans le nid de draps de bain, Derek tenait contre lui sa jeune apprentie aux jeux du sexe. Elle n'avait pas mentit sur sa virginité, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle est autant d'appétit à ce niveau là.

Cytrouille- On r'commencera hein ?

Le rockeur rit.

Derek- Ouais. Ton frère va me buter mais c'est pas grave.  
Cytrouille- Y dit toujours que j'peux faire s'que j'veux de mes jouets.

En souriant elle écarta à nouveau les mèches de son idole caressant encore sa cicatrice. Derek ferma les yeux en souriant, des mains qui avaient autant torturer le justicier de Gotham et son acolyte pouvaient aussi être très apaisantes quand elles le voulaient.

Cytrouille- Derek ?  
Derek- Moui ?

Le chanteur rouvrit les yeux, tournant un peu la tête vers Cytrouille qui se mordillait la lèvre.

Cytrouille- S'vrai s'que t'as dis au procès et dans ton bouquin ? Depuis tes électrochocs y a des parties de ton enfance qui ont grillés ? Dont tu te souviens pu ?

Malgré son sourire de l'ange elle avait presque l'air sérieuse et triste dans cette question, ce qui étonna la rock star.

Derek- Ouais... Pourquoi ?

Elle lui répondit presque avec hésitation.

Cytrouille- Alors... tu veux bien rester dans l'enfance avec moi ? Ça te fera des souvenirs d'enfance tout neufs.

C'était une proposition sérieuse ? C'était un engagement ?

Pouvoir à nouveau agir comme un gamin été tentent. Oublier de grandes parties de son enfance l'avait obliger à grandir très vite et faire une croix sur ses crises d'ado au risque d'à nouveau subir les électrochocs.

Et sa lutte contre la psychiatres l'obligeait à avoir des discours très adulte pour soutenir sa thèse.

Après tout, maintenant qu'il avait à nouveau basculer du coté de la folie, rien ne l'empêchait de récupérer son âme d'enfant et de rejoindre la jeune sœur du Joker dans sa folie. Jusque ici elle avait été là pour lui dans ce nouvel univers de crimes et de dingueries.

A ce que Derek avait lu dans la presse elle ne prenait jamais autant soin de ses « jouets ».

Il comprit aussi pourquoi Cytrouille fixait tant ses cicatrices. Outre le fait qu'elle apprécier qu'elles soient la raison de sa folie, le fait qu'elles soient aussi la perte de son enfance semblait la perturber.

Le rockeur se retourna complètement vers la jeune psychopathe, lui faisant face.

Derek- C'est parce qu'elles m'ont prit mes souvenirs de gosse que tu les fixe tant mes cicatrices ?  
Cytrouille- J'trouve ça triste de pu jouer. J'pourrai les détester à cause de ça mais si elles te donne une raison de re-jouer et de pu grandir j'les adore.

Il était peut-être un peu tard pour qu'il arrête de grandir mais ça ne semblait pas avoir d'importance aux yeux de Cytrouille. Derek conclut l'accord entre deux baisers.

Derek- OK, j'reste avec toi à Neverland.

Cytrouille- Pour vrai ?  
Derek- Pour vrai.

S'ensuivit quelque chose entre une bagarre de chatouilles et de baisers. Qui a dit cette bêtise que faire l'amour c'était perdre son innocence et sortir de l'enfance ?

Cytrouille- Va falloir te trouver un nom de vrai méchant si tu restes avec nous alors.  
Derek- C'est pas bien Derek Lord ?

Elle fronça le nez en réfléchissant.

Cytrouille- Hum... Lord ça fait noble et adulte. T'as dis que tu tuerai avec de l'électricité ?  
Derek- Quelque chose à proposer ?  
Cytrouille- Derektrode ?

La rock star grimaça.

Derek- C'est pas un peu cliché ?  
Cytrouille- Hé t'es MON jouet ! JE décide ! Pis tu feras pas pire que Victor. Si Mister Freeze c'est pas cliché moi j'me transforme en carrosse à minuit !

Derek rit à l'expression.

Derek- Mais Derektrode t'es sûre que ça fait pas un peu pokémon ?  
Cytrouille- Tu préfères que j't'appelle Pikachu ?  
Derek- Je crois que le nom est déjà déposer... Et j'ressemble pas à une grosse souris jaune.

Cytrouille- Attend j'vais chercher un pot d'peinture jaune et on décide !

Il la retint alors qu'elle faisait mine de se lever et leur « bagarre » recommença. Du moins jusqu'à ce que le bruit de la porte battante les fassent sursauter.

Harley- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ ?!

Ivy- Tu veux des lunettes ma vieille ? Comme si ça se voyait pas ce qu'ils font.

Harley Quinn ouvrait de grands yeux choqués face à la scène tandis que Poison Ivy était juste moqueuse, laissant ses yeux se balader sur le corps de Derek qui enrouler une serviette autour de sa taille, essayant de récupéré les habits qu'on lui avait prêter. Cytrouille faisait de même, renfilant en 4eme vitesse son shorty.

Cytrouille- Quoi ? Pour une fois que j'ai un chouette jouet.  
Ivy- Mais moi j'ai rien dit. Tu le prêtes ton jouet ?  
Cytrouille- Va te faire foutre, j'prête que dalle.

Sans se soucier du rockeur qui venait d'enfiler son T-shirt enfin retrouver, Harley s'avança vers le sèche-linge et l'ouvrit, balançant son contenu sans ménagement sur Derek qui peina à rattraper ses affaires.

Harley- Rhabillez vous ! Et Poussin qui se demandait pourquoi ça prenait autant de temps que ça sèche !  
Cytrouille- Bin dis lui qui y a eut un soucis avec la machine, ou qu'un ver géant est sortit du tambour.  
Derek- Et qu'il à fallut appeler les Men In Black.

Les deux amants se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire à leur connerie.

Ivy- Et nous comptons deux syndromes de Peter Pan à Arkham à présent.

Harley- C'est bien l'moment de sortir des blagues ! J'le sais bien moi que quand Poussin il a une idée en tête pour capturer Batou c'est même pas la peine de lui parler d'histoire de cul, il est aigri !

Quand on parle du loup... on en entend la voix. En tout cas celle du Joker se fit entendre du couloir.

Harley- Grouillez vous de vous rhabiller !

Les deux filles sortirent très vite et tombèrent sur le psychopathe qui allait ouvrir la porte.

Joker- Alors c'est quoi s'bordel ?!  
Harley- Un soucis avec le sèche-linge Poussin t'inquiète pas.  
Ivy- Oui cet asile tombe en ruine, le sèche-linge aussi.

Elles le poussèrent dans le couloir pour l'éloigner de la laverie, le Joker haussa un sourcil.

Joker- Ch'ais pas pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'on me cache un truc là.


	11. Chapter 11

Évidemment après sa capture par les sbires du Joker et ce bain électrifiant, plus un tour dans le vieux sèche-linge d'Arkham les habits de Derek Lord avaient quelque peu morfler. Sans être en lambeaux non plus, mais on se doutait qu'il avait passé un mauvais moment.

son hôtel avait signaler son enlèvement peu de temps après qu'il soit arriver dans les sous-sols d'Arkham, toute la police de Gotham, ainsi qu'à contre cœur, Batman et Robin étaient à sa recherche.

Via les tunnels, accompagner de Killer Croc, Cytrouille conduit son jouet-petit-ami jusque dans une station de métro désaffecter qui servait de squat à quelques clochards, dealers et « sbires intérimaires » que les grands criminels d'Arkham embaucher quand ils manquaient d'hommes de mains pour les basses besognes.

Cytrouille- Tu remontes l'escalier là et à la porte tu prends le tunnel à droite, t'arrive direct sur un passage qui donne dans une vieille cabine d'entretiens du métro qui est encore actif. C'est pas loin mais j'peux pas risquer de m'faire choper hors de l'asile et j'dois finir tes tasers.  
Derek- ça va j'devrais m'y retrouver.

Cytrouille- T'as pas oublier s'que tu dois dire ?  
Derek- J'ai réussi à vous échapper en passant par les égouts. Je dis que je veux parler à Batman et le conduit jusqu'à l'entrée nord des égouts. Là Croc prendra le relais.  
Cytrouille- Tu parles déjà comme un vrai criminel de Gotham dis donc !

Derek sourit et embrassa une dernière fois la jeune psychopathe avant de partir.

Derek- J'vais jouer à faire l'adulte et j'reviens vite.  
Cytrouille- Amuse toi surtout hein. J'sais pas comment tu fais. Moi j'ai essayer d'être adulte un jour. C'était les pire cinq minutes de ma vie.

Ils échangèrent un rire et Killer Croc sortit du fond du tunnel rattrapant le rockeur par l'épaule.

Killer Croc- Hé le nouveau t'oublies pas un truc ?  
Derek- Quoi ?

PAAFFF

L'homme crocodile envoya un coup de poing dans la figure de la rock star qui sous la douleur se tint le nez qui commençait à saigner, ainsi que sa lèvre sous l'impacte du grand poing écailleux.

Derek- AIE PUTAIN !  
Killer Croc- Sinon Batman te croira jamais qu'on t'as laisser partir sans une égratignure.  
Cytrouille- Ah... là il a pas tord.

Derek soupira d'agacement mais il ne pouvait nier qu'ils avaient raison. De plus vu la carrure de Killer Croc il y avait été clairement doucement pour ne pas lui briser la mâchoire.

Avec un clin d'œil le nouveau criminel rejoint l'escalier. Cytrouille resta dans l'entrée du tunnel en serrant son doudou jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de sa vue.

Killer Croc- Bon on rentre ?  
Cytrouille- Ouais on rentre.  
Killer Croc- Y r'viendra et si y r'vient pas... J'le boufferai.  
Cytrouille- On le mangera ensemble ?  
Killer Croc- Hé ça suffit de piquer dans mon assiette !

Avec un rire fort Croc la fit monter sur ses épaules pour la ramener à Arkham.

Killer Croc- Tu fais l'croco-radio ?

Avec un petite rire et un sourire enfantin la jeune sœur du Joker commença à chanter bientôt accompagner de son meilleur ami.

Cytrouille- « ça s'faufile un vieux crocodile

C'est sournois, visqueux et ça flotte comme une île  
Il à l'air docile, ce sacré reptile

Mais il est habile pour vous croquer facile

Quel Style !

Immobile il à l'air tranquille

Si fragile, pleurant ses larmes de crocodile  
Ne vous faite pas avoir

Prenez garde à ses mâchoires

Votre vie tiens à un fil avec un crocodile

Vous pouvez vous battre en duel

Trouver qu'la vie est bien cruelle

Mais tout ça paraît si facile

Comparé aux dents d'un crocodile

C'est agile un vieux crocodile

C'est sournois, visqueux et ça flotte comme une île

Il à l'air docile, ce sacré reptile

Mais il est habile pour vous croquer facile

Quel Style !

C'est sénile un vieux crocodile

Mais ça croque un monsieur comme on croque pastille

Ne vous faite pas avoir  
Attention à ses mâchoires

Votre vie tiens à un fil avec un crocodile

On dit que la mer est cruelle

Pour les pirates elle est mortelle

Mais tout ça paraît si facile

Comparé aux dents d'un crocodile

ça s'faufile un vieux crocodile

C'est sournois, visqueux et ça flotte comme une île  
Il à l'air docile, ce sacré reptile

Mais il est habile pour vous croquer facile

Quel Style !

Immobile il à l'air tranquille

Si fragile, pleurant ses larmes de crocodile  
Ne vous faite pas avoir

Prenez garde à ses mâchoires

Votre vie tiens à un fil avec un crocodile »

Du coté de Derek Lord, dès qu'il mit le nez hors de la station il fit semblant de demander de l'aide à la police et vu son état il ne tarda pas à être amener à l'U.A.C. de Gotham City où le commissaire Gordon lui réserva un accueil plutôt froid, lui répétant qu'il fallait que les criminels restent enfermer à l'asile d'Arkham. Lui demandant sans-cesse si il était calmer de sa lubie de libérer les dingues maintenant qu'il avait subit leur folie.

Ha ha ha ! Si il savait !

La rock star joua le jeu sans toutefois déroger à ses principes, s'engueulant avec le commissaire que c'est d'être enfermer de force et les médicaments qui rendent si violent les criminels d'Arkham. Il profita des journalistes qui se bousculaient aux portes de l'U.A.C. pour faire entendre qu'il s'en était sortit. Et sans l'aide du fameux Batman qu'il aimerai bien voir d'ailleurs !


	12. Chapter 12

De retour à Arkham, dans les caves, Cytrouille se remit au bricolage des armes de son jouet avec l'aide de sa belle sœur et Poison Ivy.

Cytrouille- OUTCH ! Putain de châtaigne !  
Harley- Normal quand on bricole de l'électricité.  
Ivy- Il faudrait bricoler un système de rechargement avec de petits panneaux solaires, ça serait plus écologique.

Deux regards désabusés se posèrent sur elle.

Ivy- Quoi ?

Cytrouille- Nàn rien.  
Harley- Hihihihi !  
Cytrouille- Qu'est-ce qui y a ?  
Harley- Je trouve juste ça mignon que t'es amoureuse.  
Cytrouille- Ouais bon ça va hein !

Ivy- Ts ts ts... écoute mon conseil Cycy, les hommes c'est comme des kleenex tu les prends quand tant a besoin et après hop ! Tu les jettes !  
Harley- N'importe quoi.  
Ivy- Mais c'est comme ça qu'il faut faire.

La jeune psychopathe se boucha les oreilles un instant n'ayant pas envie d'entendre une énième discussion sur les avis de Poison Ivy et Harley Quinn, l'une disant à l'autre de quitter le Joker.

Harley- Tu dis ça... toi qui frétillait de la pelouse pour Freeze.  
Ivy- Oui et hop je l'ai jeter, il n'est pas si intéressant finalement. Beaucoup trop attacher à sa bonne femme en bocal.  
Harley- J'oubliais... ton nouveau chéri c'est Banichou...  
Ivy- ABSOLUMENT PAS !  
Harley- C'est l'automne ? T'as les feuilles qui rougissent.  
Ivy- N'importe quoi ! C'est juste que... j'aime beaucoup les hommes qui me résiste.  
Harley- Avec lui t'as tirer le gros lot. Avec son masque il ne peux pas sentir tes phéromones et adieu le baiser tueur sur les lèvres.

Cytrouille et sa belle sœur rirent en voyant la femme plante agacée.

Bane- LES FILLES ! Y'A L'NOUVEAU A LA TELE !  
Ivy- On vient.  
Harley- Ah ça pour toi Bane, Ivy elle vient... oh ouiii oh ouiii ça viiiens ! Hi hi hi hi !  
Cytrouille- HA HA HA HA !

Bane haussa un sourcils étonné, il avait l'impression d'avoir raté un épisode. Poison Ivy lui prit le bras l'entraînant vers la télévision.

Ivy- Les écoute pas elles disent des conneries.

A peine la voix de Derek résonna que la petite sœur du Joker couru se faufiler devant l'écran au milieu des autres criminels.

Double-Face- EDDY POUSSE TOI J'VOIS QUE LA MOITIE DE L'ECRAN !  
Eddy- En quoi ça te change de d'habitude ?

Le Chapelier Fou- Hé y reste une place sur le canapé ?  
Baby Doll- NON J'SUIS LA GRAND CON !  
Joker- VOS GUEULES !  
Le Pingouin- Depuis quand c'est toi l'chef ?  
Joker- Depuis que j'ai dix doigts.  
Le Pingouin- C'est petit ça...  
Freeze- Non c'est Baby Doll la petite.  
Baby Doll- J'VOUS EMMERDE !

« Journaliste- Derek Lord êtes vous revenu sur vos positions sur la psychiatrie après avoir été capturer par les criminels de cette ville que vous vouliez libérer ?  
Derek- C'est parce qu'ils ne sont pas libre, qu'ils sont si agressifs ! On arrangera rien en les assommant de médicaments qui les rendent encore pire !

Journaliste- Comment vous en êtes vous sortit ?  
Derek- Un coup de chance, comme je l'ai dit à la police des hommes de mains de je ne sais de quel gang de super-vilains de cette ville m'ont enlever à mon hôtel et m'ont ramener dans les égouts. Ils devaient me croire encore dans les vapes et j'ai pu me sauver en suivant les canalisations j'ai pu rejoindre le métro. Mais retenez bien ça ! J'me suis sauver tout seul sans l'aide de Batman et son apprenti en collants !

Journaliste- Les rumeurs sont-elles vrais ? Vous tenez à voir le Batman ?  
Derek- Ouais, j'ai deux, trois truc à lui dire au grand donneur de leçons. J'crois qui sait où me trouver.  
Journaliste- Merci de nous avoir accorder un peu de votre temps après cette terrible épreuve monsieur Lord. C'était Mike Engel pour Gotham Tonight, à vous les studios. »

Plusieurs cris de joie, sifflements et quelques applaudissements se firent entendre de la part des criminels tandis que Cytrouille restait les yeux rivés à l'écran, triturant nerveusement la patte de sa peluche.

Chapelier Fou- Il sait parler aux caméras le nouveau.

Double-Face- Oui... enfin en tant qu'avocat évidemment je m'exprime beaucoup mieux et avec beaucoup plus de classe que... PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE DE CHIOTTE MON COSTUME ! Vous auriez pu m'dire que c'était ce connard de Gueule d'Argile qui s'était assis là en dernier merde !  
Bane- J'applaudis le langage châtier de notre avocat.  
Double-Face- Ah ta gueule le masque de fer !

Bane- REPETE UN PEU ?

Joker- Cy' arrête de lécher l'écran et va finir les tasers de ton joujou. Bougez vous tous on aura bientôt la visite de Batou.

Tous repartirent à leurs préparatifs, le piège commençait à se refermer.  
Le Pingouin se sentit obliger de râler sur l'autorité du Joker.

Le Pingouin- Et pourquoi tu fais comme si t'étais l'chef ?  
Joker- Parce que !  
Le Pingouin- Non mais dis nous pourquoi !

En passant derrière lui la jeune psychopathe donna un grand coup de pied aux fesses du pingouin, éclatant de rire avec son frère.

Cytrouille- PARCE QUE C'EST COMME CA ET PAS AUTREMENT !

Le Pingouin- AIIE !... Grmbl... Putain de clowns, de famille de tarés !

Il repartit en râlant de son coté tandis que le Joker frappait dans la main de sa petite sœur.

Joker- Faudra le frapper plus souvent pour qui comprenne.  
Cytrouille- Ouais mais taper tout le temps dans ce truc visqueux c'est... pouuuaaahhh !

Le psychopathe rit devant la grimace de Cytrouille et en la prenant par l'épaule la ramena jusqu'au coin de la pièce où été la table qu'elle s'était installer pour fabriquer les tasers modifiés.

Joker- Frangine faut qu'on cause.  
Cytrouille- Hein ? De quoi ?  
Joker- Des garçons.  
Cytrouille- Ah... Tu sais j'en ai d'ja parler avec Harley.

Joker- Ouais mais Harley elle a un point d'vu d'blonde. Et là avec ton Derek t'as l'air bien partit pour faire des truc. Alors faut que j't'explique... Parce que tu vois c'est un peu plus compliquer que la p'tite graine qui...  
Cytrouille- Panda... T'arrive p't'être un peu tard là. Mais t'inquiète pas pour la prochaine fois il a dis qui prévoira des capotes et puis de toute façon j'ai les trompes ligaturer j'te rappel.

Le Joker resta figé devant sa sœur. A se demander parfois le quel des deux avait le syndrome de Peter Pan.


	13. Chapter 13

Le criminel croisa les bras.

Joker- OK... J'ai plus rien à dire !  
Cytrouille- Genre j'suis pas au courant des choses avec toute les blagues salaces qui circule ici. Pis t'as toujours dis que j'pouvais faire ce que j'voulais de mes jouets.

Le Joker retrouva son sourire et pris sa petite sœur contre lui.

Joker- Parfois j'oublie que tu grandis quand même et que maintenant t'es au courant des choses de la vie. HA HA HA HA HA !  
Cytrouille- Bin ouais ça va je sais que les bébés ça se fait avec des spermatozozïdes et des ovules. La cigogne elle ramène que les bébés n'animaux.

Le Joker partit dans un fou rire à s'arracher la gorge. L'innocence de sa petite sœur ne changerai jamais !

Pendant ce temps dans un hôtel de luxe de Gotham, Derek Lord attendait patiemment dans sa chambre.

Le Joker connaissait le Batman, il lui avait dit qu'il viendrait le voir à la nuit tomber, il risquait de le surveiller pendant la journée. Le rockeur s'empêchait donc de jouer avec le petit gadget de farce et attrape « poignée de main électrique » que lui avait prêter Cytrouille. Résistait aussi à ne pas démonter les prises de la chambre afin de jouer avec le courant électrique.  
Il fallait jouer à être « normal ». Derek n'aimait pas cette impression de jouer un rôle. Une des raison de sa carrière dans la musique est qu'il pouvait se lâcher et faire le fou sur scène comme un gosse.  
Pour le moment il été juste comme une larve dans le canapé dans la pénombre de sa chambre d'hôtel à boire une bière devant la télévision, un pansement sur son nez et un autre sur sa lèvre, son œil droit légèrement bleu suite au coup de poing de Killer Croc. Et tout les jingles de pub de la télé qui n'arrivaient pas à lui sortir de la tête la comptine modifier que sa nouvelle petite amie avait chantonner pendant tout le trajet dans le tunnel.

 _« J'ai du TNT dans mon entrepôt_  
 _J'ai du TNT et tu n'as pas d'pot_

 _J'ai du plastique et d'la dynamite  
Pour bien te faire sauter les tripes_

 _J'ai du TNT dans mon entrepôt  
J'ai du TNT et tu n'as pas d'pot »_

Il se contentait donc de marmonner l'air de « J'ai du Bon Tabac » chantant les paroles dans sa tête.

Bien que sa folie était à présent définitivement réveiller, le rockeur ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser certaines questions maintenant qu'il était loin des autres criminels. Que se passerait-il une fois qu'il aurait ramener le justicier à l'entrée des égouts ?

Si ça ce trouve Croc avait pour ordre de le tuer ? Non il était le jouet de Cytrouille si il y avait une personne qui devait le tuer ces prochaines heures ça serait elle... Ou le Joker. Il n'avait aucune garantis du coté des psychopathes de l'asile et pourtant il s'en foutait, son coté suicidaire reprenant le dessus.

Un léger bruit se fit entendre du coté de la fenêtre et Derek tourna la tête vers celle-ci. Le Batman enfin ? Le chanteur se leva et alluma la grande lumière de la chambre. Effectivement devant la fenêtre, dans l'ombre des larges rideaux sombres été le justicier de Gotham.

Derek- Si c'est aussi comme ça que vous rentrez chez votre copine j'espère qu'elle à pas peur des violeurs.

Batman- Vous vouliez me parler ?  
Derek- ça vous fatigue pas de parler avec cette voix rauque toute la journée ?

Batman- Vous semblez avoir garder beaucoup de répondant pour quelqu'un qui a été capturer par des hommes du Joker.

La rock star posa sa bouteille de bière sur la table et s'approcha de Batman.

Derek- J'en sais rien si c'était des sbires du Joker, lui je l'ai pas vu mais leurs poings j'l'ai ai bien vu !

Il indiqua ses ecchymoses au visage sous le regard placide du justicier.

Batman- Pourquoi vouliez vous me voir ? D'après ce que vous dite aux journalistes vous vous débrouillez bien mieux sans moi.

Derek- Ouais sans rire vous étiez où quand j'ai été capturer ? J'ai pas changer d'avis, enfermer des gens comme le Joker et les autres pensionnaires d'Arkham est une putain de connerie. Mais j'voulais vous voir pour ceux qui m'ont capturer, eux ils vont très bien, ils sont juste des criminels et si vous êtes censé aider la justice à faire son travail y serait p't'être temps de faire votre boulot.

Batman- Vous savez où ils se cachent ?  
Derek- J'peux vous conduire à l'endroit où je me suis échapper. Je les ai entendu parler de l'entrée nord des égouts, ont devait pas être loin de leur Q.G. avec tout vos Bat-Gadgets vous allez bien les trouver non ?

Batman réfléchit, ça ressemblait à un piège mais capturer des hommes de mains qui à leur descriptions ressemblaient à ceux du Joker n'était pas une occasion à perdre. Peut-être pourraient-ils balancer comment leur patron continuait de donner ses ordres depuis l'asile d'Arkham ?  
Ce Derek Lord n'était qu'une rock star qui n'aurait jamais dut quitter le milieu de la scène. Il n'était sûrement pas assez intelligent pour mettre au point un piège avec la pègre d'après le justicier. Et il ne le voyait pas se mutiler le visage pour faire croire à un enlèvement, il se servait trop de sa belle gueule dans les médias pour crier sur tout les toits ses théories farfelues sur la psychiatrie.

Batman- Je vous attend en bas, dépêchez vous.

Le Batman sortit en sautant par la fenêtre sous les grands yeux étonnés du chanteur.

Ça avait marcher ? Le justicier en collants l'avait crut ? C'était trop facile ! Derek enfila sa veste et sortit de sa chambre. Dans le couloir il appuya comme un fou sur le bouton de l'ascenseur avec un sourire imprimer sur le visage comme un gamin qui prépare une grosse bêtise.

Personne devant l'hôtel, un « Psst » fit tourner le rockeur vers une ruelle sombre où été garer la Batmobile.

Derek- Alors c'est ça la Batmobile ?  
Batman- Oui.  
Derek-...  
Batman- Quoi ?  
Derek- Non je sais pas je l'imaginais autrement. Plus avec des ailes de chauve-souris et des néons partout enfin un truc assez ridicule quoi... Prenez le pas mal.

Derek réprima un sourire devant l'air agacé de Batman et monta avec lui dans le véhicule. Le justicier n'était pas très bavard et ramena son passager au métro où il été réapparût. Très vite Derek lui montra le passage par le quel il été arriver, laissant Batman prendre la tête, les yeux fixer sur une sorte de Bat-GPS qui indiqué l'entrée nord des égouts de la ville. Soudain il s'arrêta.

Derek- Y a un soucis ?  
Batman- Oui. Nous sommes exactement à l'entrée nord et il n'y a personne.  
Derek- Sont p't'être caché...

Le justicier se retourna vers le rockeur maintenant persuadé d'un piège, c'est à ce moment que Killer Croc sortit d'un recoin sombre près qu'une grosse canalisations et se jeta sur Batman qu'il réussi à maîtriser après un combat qui fit trembler les murs.

Derek Lord s'en approcha enfilant à sa main la poignée de main électrique truqué, retirant un des gant du super-héros pendant que Croc garder tendu le bras du justicier en collant.

Derek- T'es vraiment pas futé mon pauvre vieux. Entre fous on s'est serrer les coudes pour t'avoir. Pendant que toi et ta soit disant bonne santé mental... t'es tout seul.

En riant il appuya sa farce-et-attrape dans la paume du Batman lui envoyant une très violente décharge qui l'assomma.

Killer Croc prit le justicier sur son dos façon sac-à-patates.


	14. Chapter 14

Killer Croc- Tu viens on rentre !

Le chanteur sourit et se mit à suivre l'homme crocodile dans le tunnel, ses doutes sur le sort que lui réserver les psychopathes d'Arkham se dissipaient.

Après une bonne quinzaine de minutes de marche ils retrouvèrent l'entrée des caves d'Arkham.

Le Pingouin- J'Y CROIS PAS ! CA A MARCHER LEUR TRUC !  
Double-Face- Moi qui y croyait à moitié à ce plan.  
Eddy- Bien la peine que je me creuse la tête à faire des plans si complexes quand le plus simple fonctionne !

Bane- Hé ! Crane ! Ramène tes toxines quand y va se réveiller on va s'marrer !  
L'Epouvantail- ZzzZzzzZZzZZZzzZZzz...

Baby Doll- Faudrait déjà qu'il se réveille... à force de jamais étiqueter ses produits c'était forcer qui confonde ses toxines et le gaz soporifique un jour.  
Harley- MONSIEUR J ! LE COLIS EST ARRIVER !

Le Joker sortit d'une pièce en finissant de visser le silencieux d'un revolver. Son sourire s'agrandit au maximum en voyant Killer Croc porter le Batman assommer.

Joker- CYTROUILLE ! TON JOUJOU EST D'RETOUR !

La jeune psychopathe sortit de la même pièce, tenant son doudou panda par une patte, elle aussi avec un immense sourire. Elle courut directement dans les bras de Derek qui la souleva dans ses bras en riant alors qu'elle se blottissait contre lui, il la laissa enrouler ses jambes autour de lui.

Cytrouille- Tu m'as manquer !  
Derek- Toi aussi. S'trop nul de faire l'adulte.

Plus loin Harley Quinn les regardait attendrit.

Harley- Y sont mignons tout les deux... ça me rappel nous à nos débuts. Hein Poussin ?

Joker- Hein ?... euh... ouais.

En riant Harley sauta elle aussi dans les bras de son chéri qui la rattrapa en grommelant avant de la laisser tomber au sol comme une masse.

Joker- Ouais bon, on a pas que ça à foutre ! Croc, attache Batou à la chaise !

La psychopathe au sol croisa les bras et se mit en tailleur en grommelant alors que ses hyènes venaient à coté d'elle.

Harley- Ah Bud et Lou... y a encore que vous qui me comprenez... Bud qu'est-ce que tu tiens dans ta gueule ?... NON ! BUD ! REND LA SAVATE A MAMAN !

Et elle se releva, commençant à poursuivre son animal dans toute la cave tandis que le justicier qui commençait à montrer des signes de réveil été attacher solidement sur la chaise qui avait accueilli Derek Lord un peu plus tôt.

Eddy- Et ne soyez pas nigauds ! Pensez à lui retirer sa Bat-Ceinture ! T'es de mon avis Crane ?  
L'Epouvantail- ZzzZzZzzZzZzzzZZZzz...  
Chapelier Fou- Par toute les cartes de la Reine de Coeur... puissant son gaz soporifique quand même.

Cytrouille- Mais... si on lui retire sa ceinture y va perdre son pantalon ? On va voir son Bat-Caleçon ?

Évidemment la phrase fit rire une bonne partie de la salle alors que Killer Croc arracher l'attache de la Bat-Ceinture.

Killer Croc- C'est quoi ce truc qui clignote ?  
Derek- Un Bat-Clignoteur ?

L'Homme Mystère prit la ceinture puis appuya sur un bouton du petit appareil pour qu'il cesse de clignoter.

Eddy- On dirait bien un signal de détresse. Je pense qu'on va bientôt avoir de la compagnie.  
Cytrouille- ROBIN ? ROBIN ?

Le rockeur l'avait à peine déposer au sol qu'elle sautiller sur place excitée comme une puce.

Double-Face- Deux supers-héros pour le prix d'un ? J'aime !

Joker- Je pense que ça sera plus drôle si on attend cet avorton. P'tite sœur va falloir préparer ton coffre à jouets.  
Cytrouille- HA HA HA HA !

Elle continua de sautiller avant de brusquement s'arrêter face à son jouet-petit-ami.

Cytrouille- Oh j'ai un cadeau pour toi !

En riant elle l'entraîna par la main en direction de la pièce d'où elle été sortit. Derek y vit un mannequin de magasin en plastique et une table pleine de composants électrique et de divers pinces... Cytrouille y prit un drôle d'assemblage de tasers et de fils électriques monter sur une paire de mitaines noires.

Cytrouille- On essayera de te faire mieux. Mais en attendant t'as de quoi frapper Bat-à-tartiner toi aussi.  
Derek- Sérieusement ? T'as fais ça pour moi ?  
Cytrouille- Bin oui. Teste le va-y !

La rock star enfila les mitaines et se tourna vers le mannequin de plastiques.

Cytrouille- Attend, y'a plusieurs réglages. La molette là tu vois... ici c'est pour faire une châtaigne, là pour faire bobo, là pour faire très bobo, là ça fait très très trèèès mal et dernier réglage ça assomme ton adversaire. Panda à pas voulu me passer ses jouets qui font griller les victimes. Y veut voir comment tu t'en sors avec ça avant qu'il a dit. Mais ses poignées de mains électrique tu devrais kiffer ! Surtout quand le mort y commence à fumer c'est trop drôle !

Derek sourit et embrassa la jeune sœur du Joker.

Derek- C'est génial j'vais m'amuser avec ça.

Tout les deux rirent quand Derek envoya des décharges au mannequin dont le plastique commença doucement à fondre par endroits.

Ça faisait longtemps que le chanteur ne s'était pas autant amuser jusqu'à ce que les tasers commences à moins bien fonctionner.

Cytrouille- Ah merde faut que les batteries se recharges. Mais ça prend pas super longtemps d'après Ivy.  
Derek- OK. Dis moi... tu comptes lui faire quoi à Robin ?


	15. Chapter 15

Cytrouille attrapa un sourire sadique et s'assit en tailleur sur un coin de la table.

Cytrouille- Je sais pas encore trop... Tu veux qu'on l'électrocute ? Je veux lui faire un sourire ! Lui arracher les yeux peut-être ? Le jeter dans du verre pilé pour qui se coupe partout, partout et lui jeter du gros sel ? Pfff ! Je sais pas.

Derek avait lu dans la presse que la jeune psychopathe avait comme son frère le Joker un large coté sadique. Bien qu'à la différence de ce dernier elle avait tendance à vite abrégé les souffrances de ses victimes pour jouer avec leurs cadavres sous prétexte que leurs hurlements lui casser les oreilles.

En souriant le chanteur s'adossa contre le mur et réajusta ses nouvelles mitaines.

Derek- Tu devrais réfléchir comment tu t'amuseras le plus.  
Cytrouille- Comment on s'amusera ! Tu jouera avec moi hein ?

Elle sauta de la table et se planta devant son jouet-petit-ami.

Cytrouille- T'as promis de rester avec moi à Neverland hein.

Le rockeur la serra contre lui.

Derek- Ouais mais t'as pas dit que j'pouvais jouer avec aussi.  
Cytrouille- Bah si t'as l'droit plus on est de fous et plus on rit !

Avec un léger ricanement ils échangèrent un baiser au quel Cytrouille mit soudain fin, une idée en tête.

Cytrouille- Sinon j'ai un truc génial qui m'aide toujours à réfléchir à s'que j'vais faire.

Elle se dirigea vers un petit meuble à tiroir et sortit de l'un d'eux une grosse trousse transparente pleine de feutres.

Cytrouille- Tu sais dessiner ?  
Derek- Je me débrouille pas mal. T'as du papier ?  
Cytrouille- Pourquoi faire du papier ? J'ai la victime idéal...

La jeune fille entrouvrit la porte et indiqua le pauvre Épouvantail toujours endormit.

Après une bonne dizaine de minutes le Joker fit le tour de la grande cave en affûtant un couteau. Batman avait été à nouveau assommer en attendant l'arrivée de son acolyte. Justement du mouvement se faisait dans les couloirs de l'asile, sûrement Robin.

Le psychopathe vit sa sœur et son nouveau jouet rire devant une chaise au fond de leur parodie de tribunal. Qu'est-ce qu'ils bricolaient encore ces deux là ? Il s'en approcha.

Joker- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez encore ?  
Cytrouille- Bin euh...

Derek- On fait les beaux-arts.

Quand ils s'écartèrent le Joker vit le visage de L'Épouvantail recouvert de plein de petits dessins de toute les couleurs fait aux feutres. Il rit avec ses deux complices.

Joker- Au lieu de faire les Picasso, Cycy va finir de préparer ta boite à jouets y a du bordel là haut ça doit être Robin.

La jeune psychopathe se mordilla un doigt en tordant le bras de sa peluche.

Cytrouille- Oh merde...  
Joker- Quoi encore ?  
Cytrouille- Bin j'peux pas « finir » de préparer ma boite à jouets, j'ai pas commencer.  
Derek- On dessinait et on à oublier...

Le Joker grommela et frappa fortement dans ses mains pour faire fuir les deux atteints du syndrome de Peter Pan qui partirent en courant, il fit mine de les suivre un instant en levant la main comme si une baffe allait partir. Geste débile en lui même puisque la seule personne sur qui il n'avait jamais lever la main été sa petite sœur.

Joker- MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI CES DEUX LA ! OUST AUX PRÉPARATIFS ! NON MAIS OH VOUS VOULEZ QUE J'VOUS DONNE DE L'ELAN !

Derek et Cytrouille toujours avec le sourire, riant à moitié se réfugièrent dans leur pièce de tout à l'heure en claquant la porte.

Le psychopathe soupira d'agacement. Bien les gosses ça ! Puis son attention se retourna vers L'Épouvantail qui ronfler toujours sous l'effet de son gaz soporifique. Qu'il avait l'air ridicule avec des dessins de lapins, de bites, de chats, d'étoiles et de de mini-têtes décapités sur la tronche. Le Joker ne pu retenir un rire et lui remit l'espèce de sac qui lui servait de masque sur le visage. Ça lui fera une belle surprise quand il le retirera !

Dans sa pièce Cytrouille fouillait la tête la première dans un grand coffre à jouets en bois aux motifs de cubes, dont les couleurs vives étaient usés par le temps. Le chanteur derrière elle profitait de la vue puisque le coffre était tellement grand qu'une fois penchée dedans les pieds de la psychopathe avait du mal à toucher le sol et elle se retrouvait littéralement le cul en l'air sur le rebord.

Derek- Y te frappe ton frère ?  
Cytrouille- Hein ? Non là c'était pour jouer. Des fois y frappe Harley mais elle me dit qu'elle adore ça. J'ai jamais tout bien compris leur délire.

Derek en revanche rit à cet aveu de masochisme entre le Joker et Harley Quinn. Cytrouille ressortit du coffre avec une énorme scie rouiller.

Cytrouille- Ah la voilà chouchoute je savais que j'l'avais mise quelque part !

Derek- Tu comptes le découper ?  
Cytrouille- Ouais t'as raison à la scie ça va être long.

Elle retourna à la pêche dans son coffre et en sortit un petite tronçonneuse encore couverte de vieilles tâches de sang sécher.

Cytrouille- Là ça va être plus rapide !

Elle la lança à son petit ami qui peina à la rattraper et se retourna à nouveau dans le coffre.

Cytrouille- J'ai un paquet de gros sel quelque part là dedans, zut il est vide !... Ah tiens il été là mon canif ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche là ma Nintendo DS ? C'est pas sa place ! Oh mon sabre !... oui mais non... Ah la scie sauteuse !... mais j'ai perdu la batterie.

Soudain elle jeta un fusil qui tira une balle sous l'impact au sol, la balle se logea dans le mur, faisant sursauter Derek.

Cytrouille- OH FAIT CHIER LUI CA FAIT QUATRE FOIS QUI ME TOMBE SUR LA TÊTE QUAND JE FOUILLE !

Le rockeur posa la tronçonneuse sur la table et rejoint la jeune sœur du Joker la tête dans le coffre.

Derek- Tu cherches quoi ?  
Cytrouille- Mes chaînes et mon cadenas... Je sais qui sont là dedans mais où... Oh ma batte de base-ball à barbelé !

Derek- J'ai retrouver un chalumeau.  
Cytrouille- Sort le on va s'amuser avec !  
Derek- Y'a des barbies décapitées dans le fond c'est normal ?  
Cytrouille- Mais oui, mais oui... Tiens ma corde... merde le nœud de pendu y s'est défait.


	16. Chapter 16

Très vite du bruit se fit entendre dans la grande cave. Batman était à présent réveiller, toujours attacher à la chaise et pouvait voir Robin traîner au sol par Killer Croc et Bane dans un grand filet métallique.

Robin- LACHEZ MOI ! MAIS LACHEZ MOI J'VOUS DIT !  
Batman- ROBIN QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS LA !  
Robin- Le signal de détresse de ta Bat-Ceinture qui s'est déclencher j'suis venu t'aider !  
Batman- Tu viens m'aider en te faisant capturer ?  
Robin- Crois bien que si j'avais su je s'rai pas v'nu !

Évidemment ce dialogue entre des deux super-héros fit rire tout les criminels présent dans la cave, le Joker riait plus fort que les autres.

Double-Face- J'aime quand on les attrape en lot par deux !

Eddy- Quel scène de ménage ! A se demander ce qu'ils font tout les deux dans la Bat-Cave.

Le Pingouin- Ce genre d'allusions venant d'un mec qui s'habille avec un juste-au-corps moule-couilles je sais pas ce qu'on doit en penser...  
Eddy- Ah ta gueule baiseur de sardines !

Bane- On a penser à lui retirer sa Bat-Ceinture à lui aussi.  
Ivy- Oh Bane tu fais partis des rares hommes intelligents de ce monde.  
Harley- Bisk bisk biisskk  
Ivy- Ferme là toi !  
Harley- Hi hi hi hi !

Joker- CYTROUILLE TON JOUJOU EST ARRIVER !  
Robin- AH NON PAS ELLE !  
Joker- CYTROUILLE QU'EST-CE TU FOUS !

La petite sœur du Joker sortit enfin d'une pièce en compagnie de Derek, un trou dans son T-Shirt.

Cytrouille- Gueule pas si fort on remplissait la baignoire pour... OH IL EST LA !

Elle s'approcha en courant du filet et commença à sautiller autour de celui-ci en ricanant.

Cytrouille- Hahahahaha ! Derek viens voir comme il est moche ! Bouuhhh ! Qu'il est laid le bouffon à Batou !

La jeune psychopathe lui donna un grand coup de pied en riant à gorge déployée. Puis Bane l'attacha solidement comme un saucisson avant que Killer Croc ne le suspende au plafond, attacher à une poutre avec les chaînes que Cytrouille et son rockeur avaient retrouver.

Sous les cris de protestations des deux « héros » le Joker donna à sa petite sœur sa batte à barbelés et une batte cloutés à Derek qui avait remit ses mitaines à décharges électriques enfin recharger.

Joker- Aller ! Amusez vous, ça nous fera un apéritif avant de nous occuper de Batou.

Le chanteur hésita un instant avant de prendre la batte.

Derek- Je peux aussi ?

Cytrouille excitée comme une puce sauta dans son dos.

Cytrouille- Mais ouaiiis aller ! On joue ensemble !

Derek Lord prit alors la batte en échangeant un sourire avec le Joker. Comprenant qu'il était maintenant passé du stade de « Jouet de Cytrouille » à celui de « Complice », le voilà à présent officiellement dans la pègre de Gotham City.

Un attroupement se fit autour de Robin qui pendait toujours au dessus du sol comme un gros morceau de viande tandis que la rock star et sa petite amie commençaient à le molester à grands coups de battes jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à craché du sang.  
Derek eut soudain l'idée de tester sa nouvelle arme sur l'apprenti justicier qui hurla beaucoup plus fort que lorsqu'il recevait un coup de batte qui lui déchirer son costume par de nombreuses griffures.

Cytrouille- Oh ouiii ! Va y teste tout les réglages ! J'veux voir si sa peau elle fond comme le mannequin en plastique !

En souriant le rockeur alterna les coups de batte cloutés et les divers réglages de ses tasers sur mitaines, sous les rires et applaudissements des autres criminels tandis que Robin hurlait et que Batman avait été bâillonner. Une comptine macabre sur l'air de « La Mère Michelle » se mêla à ce brouhaha.

Derek et Cytrouille- C'est le gros Batman qui à perdu Robin  
Qui cri de la Bat-Cave à qui le lui r'trouvra  
C'est le méchant Joker qui lui à répondu  
Mais non mon gros Batou, Robin n'est pas perdu

En riant un Hahaha  
En riant un Hahaha  
En riant un Hihi Hoho Haha

C'est le gros Batou qui lui à demander  
Robin n'est pas perdu tu l'as donc capturer  
C'est le méchant Joker qui lui à répondu  
Il est avec ma sœur et il sera pendu

En riant un Hahaha  
En riant un Hahaha  
En riant un Hihi Hoho Haha

Et le gros Batman lui dit c'est décidé

Rend moi Robin et tu n's'ra pas blesser  
Et le méchant Joker qui n'l'as pas du tout cru  
Lui dit il s'ra égorger et puis pendu

En riant un Hahaha  
En riant un Hahaha  
En riant un Hihi Hoho Haha !

C'était la fête parmi les pensionnaires d'Arkham et quelques caisses de bières avaient déjà été ouvertes. Chaque bouteille vide été cassée juste en dessous de Robin. Ce qui fit que lorsqu'on le laissa tomber au sol lasser de ses cris et du spectacle des coups de battes. Il tomba dans un amas de verre pilé qui lui entrait dans la peau et le faisait hurler d'autres cris de douleur sous le rire sadique de la petite sœur du Joker qui se mit à lui sauter dessus à grands bons pour accentuer sa souffrance.

Cytrouille- ça fait bobo hein ? Hein ça fait mal hein ? Souffre du con souffreuuhhh !

Derek Lord secoua au dessus d'eux un énorme pot de gros sel qui venait de la cantine de l'asile, la jeune psychopathe tendit les bras.

Cytrouille- Oh y neige !

Mais évidemment le sel sur ses blessures à vif fit encore plus hurler l'acolyte du chevalier noir.  
Le Joker retourna son attention justement vers Batman qui toujours attacher et bâillonner commencer à faire faire des bons à sa chaise, dans une tentative désespéré d'aider son co-équipier.

Avec son éternel sourire le Joker s'approcha de lui et s'assit sur ses genoux, jouant avec son bâillon qu'il lui retira à moitié.


	17. Chapter 17

Joker- Tu vois Batou... suffit d'une journée pour devenir fou. Je l'ai toujours dit. On y est bien arriver avec le chanteur de rock de ma sœur. Pourquoi tu résistes mon vieux ?

Batman- Derek Lord était déjà fou ! Il a un lourd passé de psychotique ! Et vous, vous...mMmMmMMMMM !

Il râla quand le psychopathe lui remit le bâillon.

Joker- Mais toi aussi tu es déjà fou Batou. Avoue le... qui de sain d'esprit se balade en collant avec un masque et des oreilles de chauve-souris sur les toits ? Et sans nous tu serais rien... comme sans toi on s'amuserait beaucoup moins. Pour ça qu'on ne compte pas te tuer. Ton Robin en revanche on en a pas besoin... et on a l'intention de te faire perdre définitivement la raison.

Le Joker se releva d'un bon en riant et cria après sa petite sœur.

Joker- JE M'ENNUIE ! CYCY ! EMMENE LE A LA BAIGNOIRE ! Il est temps qu'on s'occupe de Batman... je le sens qui s'ennuie aussi dans son coin... je crois qu'il veut un peu d'attention.

A l'appel de son grand frère Cytrouille releva la tête du sourire de l'ange qu'elle été entrain de tailler à l'apprenti justicier et se leva, essayant de le traîner par une des chaîne qui le retenait.

Cytrouille- La vache qu'il est lourd comme une vache morte s'gros là !  
Harley- Remarque qu'avec son sourire au moins maintenant y ressemble à la Vache qui Rit...  
Ivy- On le sent ton régime... tu fais que des allusion à la bouffe en s'moment.  
Harley- NON JE N'AI PAS FAIM ! Je n'ai pas faim... Je vous dit que j'ai pas faim... Mais JE VEUX rentrer dans mon short cette été !

En riant et s'amusant, l'attroupement autour de Robin se dirigea vers la parodie de tribunal.

Double-Face- Hé L'Epouvantail tu viens ?  
L'Epouvantail- ZzZZZZzzzZZZzZZZZzzzZ  
Eddy- Mais y met quoi exactement dans son gaz soporifique ?

Killer Croc fini par avoir pitié de la jeune sœur du Joker et de Derek qui traînaient péniblement au sol le poids de Robin à peine conscient. Il le prit donc d'un geste sur son épaule, façon « sac-à-patate » et se dirigea avec ses deux amis vers la petite salle d'où ils étaient sortit tout à l'heure. Salle où ils avaient préparer la baignoire qui avait accueillit la rock star un peu plus tôt.  
Malheureusement pour l'acolyte de Batman, elle n'était plus remplit d'eau mais de chaux vive.  
Des planches avait été déposer sur le dessus et l'homme crocodile déposa Robin sur celles-ci, sur le ventre, le laissant toujours saucissonner, les mains attacher dans le dos.  
Avec un énorme sourire Cytrouille s'agenouilla au niveau du visage de son captif.

Cytrouille- Tu vas faire un peu d'exercice... Tu fais le beau aux cotés de Bat-à-tartiner... Tu sais moi j'en ai rien à foutre de qui t'es derrière ton p'tit masque... mais je m'amuse tellement à amocher ta sale gueule.  
Robin- T'es complètement folle.

La psychopathe se releva en croisant les bras.

Cytrouille- Même pas vrai je suis vierge ! Enfin euh... J'étais...

Elle échangea un sourire puis un grand rire avec Derek sous l'oeil mauvais de Killer Croc.

Cytrouille- Je suis cheval... disons je suis cheval dans l'horoscope chinois.

Cytrouille se mit à imiter le bruit d'un galop sur les planches de bois, son petit ami quand à lui alluma la caméra qui se trouver sur un trépied en face de la baignoire.

Derek- C'est quand tu veux.  
Cytrouille- Aller gros nul on va te faire bosser les abdo ! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA !

Et dans un rire à s'arracher la gorge la petite sœur du Joker retira d'un geste les deux premières planches sous l'abdomen de Robin, ce qui l'obligeait à se tenir en équilibre au niveau de son bassin pour ne pas tomber tête la première dans la chaux vive.

Cytrouille on va voir combien de temps tu tiens l'coup !  
Killer Croc- Amusez vous. Moi j'vais voir ce que ton frère fait de Batman.

L'homme crocodile ouvrit la porte et sortit.  
Finalement le nouveau couple de fous s'adossa au chambranle de la porte, Cytrouille blottit contre son petit ami, ils pouvaient ainsi garder un œil sur le « procès » du chevalier noir ainsi que sur Robin qui à bout de force faisait de réguliers plongeons dans la chaux en hurlant de douleur. Pour s'amuser Derek lui envoyait parfois des décharges électriques au réglage minimum de ses tasers, juste pour le taquiner et le refaire plonger plus vite. Ce jeu faisait beaucoup rire la jeune psychopathe.

Et finalement chacun s'amuser car les criminels s'en donner à cœur joie à huer Batman et le maltraité jusqu'à l'enfermer à triple tour dans un placard à balais, attacher dans une camisole avec de multiples fractures.

Le Joker monta sur son bureau de juge.

Joker- ET MAINTENANT ! TOUS DEHORS ! GOTHAM EST A NOUS ! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA !

Et tandis qu'il partait dans un immense rire c'est une débandade de tout les pensionnaires de l'Asile d'Arkham qui se fit, tous à l'assaut de la ville.

En joie le psychopathe sauta du bureau et se débarrassa rapidement de sa robe de juge en la déchirant et jeta la vieille perruque de juge décoiffer qu'il avait sur la tête.

Harley- Tu es si sexy Poussin !

De bonne humeur le Joker l'embrassa en la serrant contre lui.

Joker- Va mettre leurs laisses à Bud et Lou. C'est l'heure de la promenade.  
Harley- J'y cours poussin !

Il tira sur une de ses couette pour lui arracher un petit couinement avant de la lâcher et se dirigea vers sa sœur et celui qui devait sans doute être maintenant considérer comme son beau-frère.

Joker- Alors, Robin ?

Le couple tourna la tête vers la baignoire et le vit définitivement mort, gisant dans la chaux qui finissait de dissoudre l'avant de son corps.

Cytrouille- Kapout' !  
Derek- Même complètement griller.  
Cytrouille- La caméra a tout filmer, j'espère qu'on aura l'DVD d'la cassette !

Tout les trois se mirent à rire comme des hystériques avant que Killer Croc n'arrivent avec une grande glacière et une grosse scie.

Killer Croc- Bon poussez vous, que j'vois ce qui est récupérable là dessus. Cycy du pâté de Robin ça te tente toujours ?  
Cycy- OH OUI OH OUI OH OUII !

La jeune psychopathe se mit à sautiller sur place tandis que son ami s'avancer vers le cadavre.

L'Epouvantail- *se réveille* ZzZzZzz... HEIN ? J'ai raté quelque chose ?


	18. Chapter 18

Quelques semaines étaient passer...  
A Gotham le chaos total régnait. Le Joker y faisait allègrement la loi et Cytrouille ne comprenait définitivement pas pourquoi les habitants de la ville préféraient un imbécile habillé tout en noir et qui faisait la gueule en face de l'univers sadique et coloré de son frère.  
Avouez que c'est pas avec Batman qu'on pouvait voir une rue pleine de ballons dans les quels on pouvait plonger !  
Ni même qu'on pouvait jouer aux auto-tamponneuses avec de vrais voitures sur une grande avenue.

Encore moins danser sous une pluie de billets à moitié brûler en pleine après-midi suite à l'explosion d'une banque.  
Ni une bataille de feux d'artifices lancer au bazooka d'un immeuble à un autre.

Bref la vie semblait tellement plus belle remplit de délire et d'Anarchie !  
Et ce n'est pas Derek Lord qui vous dira le contraire. Evidemment il pouvait faire une croix sur sa carrière de rock star, il était à présent rechercher comme tueur psychopathe et psychotique. Mais les ventes de son livre avaient exploser et en redevenant fou s'affichant ainsi au grand jour avec la famille du Joker il avait enfin prouver à toute la société qu'on ne soigner pas la folie avec des médicaments où des électrochocs.

Et personne pour le moment n'osait venir l'arrêter dans cette zone de non-droit qu'était devenu Gotham City.

Le nouveau criminel définitivement connu à présent sous le surnom de Derektrode ne s'était d'ailleurs pas privé avec sa petite amie d'envoyer au centre où il avait été interné un colis avec à l'intérieur une tête décapitée et carbonisée à grands coups de tasers, maintenant qu'il en avait des assez puissants pour tuer.

Venir dans cette ville été décidément la meilleure idée qu'il est jamais eut. Il se sentait enfin libre, sa petite groupie l'aimait comme il était avec sa folie et ses cicatrices et ils s'amusaient tout les deux comme deux grands enfants dans ce terrain de jeu géant qu'était Gotham.

Pourtant pour l'instant loin des fusillades Derek Lord et Cytrouille étaient dans un reste de coin tranquille de la ville. Au sommet d'une des colline depuis laquelle on pouvait voir tout Gotham City brûler, à feu et à sang dans le chaos général en cette belle journée d'été.  
Tout les deux blottit l'un contre l'autre sur une couverture de pique-nique, le panier encore ouvert où on pouvait voir une terrine étiqueter « Robin ». Ils regardaient les nuages passer.

Cytrouille- Regarde là on dirait un immeuble qui brûle !  
Derek- Et là une dynamo.  
Cytrouille- Là un bâton de dynamite.  
Derek- Moi je vois un pilonne électrique...  
Cytrouille- Oh celui là on dirait le signe de Bat-à-tartiner !

L'ex chanteur leva sa mitaine taser en direction du nuage et fit semblant de tirer sur celui-ci, ce qui évidemment fit rire sa petite amie avant qu'elle ne s'étire.

Cytrouille- Y reste du pâté ?  
Derek- J'crois... pourquoi ?  
Cytrouille- J'pensais qu'on pourrai revenir ici ce soir.

Derek- Une idée en tête ?  
Cytrouille- Nàn mais j'me dis juste qu'on est drôlement bien sur les couvertures là... pis cette nuit paraît que y aura un beau ciel avec beaucoup d'étoiles... et avec la ville qui brûle à coté... ça pourrait être magnifique pour un pique-nique nocturne et faire crac-crac...

Avec un sourire joueur Derek se plaça au dessus de Cytrouille.

Derek- ça y'est... Cycy fantasme...

Cytrouille- Oh ta gueule !  
Derek- Mais j'ai rien contre...

Ils échangèrent un baiser bientôt rompu par une grosse explosion qui venait de Gotham, une partie de la tour de Wayne Enterprise venait de s'effondrer. Le couple psychopathes se mit à chantonner

Derek et Cytrouille- Nous irons tous à Gotham les alarmes sont coupés  
Le Joker que voilà le verrons nous piller ?

Entrez dans l'chaos  
Voyez qu'c'est rigolo  
Faite sauter ! Tuer !  
Cambriolez qui vous voudrez !


End file.
